


Blixer(Long live the new Fresh/ New Game/ Final Boss) X Cube(Sad Cube) one shots

by yayadrawsthingz



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Au's will be add'd, Blixers a good husbando, Blixers a king, Blixers dead, Corrupt Cube will fuck you up, Cube has PTSD, Cube has a child with Fresh/Blixer, Cube is a bean, Cube is a boy, Cube is a girl, Cube is an It, Cube's a queen, Depressing Themes, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Blixer, Smut, protective Blixer, spoilers in the tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayadrawsthingz/pseuds/yayadrawsthingz
Summary: Just me putting out some JSAB content, and that's more in the relashenship of Cube and Blixer. Because I ship them so hard it's not finny





	1. The Lies revealed *

**Author's Note:**

> *-Lemon  
-Non Lemon

(They are all in their sophomore year of college, and yes this is a Lemon, so warning it will have some sexual language here.)  
“ And what will you be having big boy~” the waitress with big ahem asked Blixer, Blixer only scuffed but played along, “Give me the hardest thing you got toots” She chucked at this and walked away from the table. Blixer was then felt being smacked on his arm “ow. Gueez Cube, calm your self” he said to the Cube in question who looked pissed. 

Cube huffed and looked away, making Blixer give a devilish grin his way, he, then put a hand on his shoulder the other one moving Cubes head to look at him, before giving him a deep kiss, Cube of course melted into the kiss, kissing the pink ‘king’ back, before they hurd couching behind them. Lycanthropy, Barracuda, Heli, and Captain were all near them, right they were there, because they all decided to go out to a bar. 

“Just get a room already, you’ve been dating for six years now, you should know by now!” Ly said raising her hands up dramatically, This made Cube blush deeply and pulled away from Blixer, Blixer coughed into his hands as he placed his hands on the table and waited for their drinks, as the music blared at them. 

There waitress came back and places everyone’s drink near them, but ‘accidently spilled Cube’s drink on there shirt, only saying a slight “oops” before walking away to ‘get some towels for them’. Cube only huffed knowing that they weren't coming back, they climbed under the table to get to the club’s entrance, to walk out and get back home. Blixer knew that Cube could do this, they were strong, but they were his boy/girlfriend, so he had to look after them.

Taking a big gulp from his drink he got up and went after Cube, and thank goodness that they lived within walking distance of the bar. Blixer got to there shared apartment a few minutes after Cube, Heli, Captain, Ly, and Barracuta had there own apartment rooms, just in case Blixer and Cube finally decided to get down and dirty the six years they’ve been together and had the apartment.

Blixer walked up to their shared bedroom opened the door expecting Cube to be in the closet looking at what now to get ,but he saw Cube looking in the mirror shirtless, were those bra binders? To make women look like they were men? “Cube?” He said giving Cube a scare and looked back at him, before covering up there chest “B-Blixer, I didn’t-- I was going to tell you honestly! But-” Blixer shushed them, walking over and grabbing there shoulders.  
“Cube, no matter what gender you are, what gender you choose, I will always love you, for you are my queen!” He chuckled, making Cube chuckle as well. “But I will say, knowing what your body looks like finally-” He grinned, making Cube blush deeply “It’s making me-” He pulled Cube close to him, licking his lips, eyes turning lustful “very horny” And with that he closed the gap, kissing Cube roughly and deeply. 

Cube’s back hit the cold mirror making them shiver, but melt into Blixers kiss. Blixer chuckled at this as he bit Cube’s bottom lip asking for entrance, which Cube accepts. Blixer plunged his tongue into Cube’s mouth exploring it for the hundredth time, since they’ve been together, but this time it was different, this time, it was much more heated.

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, before Blixer pulled away licking his lips, Cube stared at him wide eyes, the beautiful eyes that made Blixers heart skip a beat, they were black, but had a tint of pink and blue in them, very pretty. Blixer hosted Cube up, and walked them to their bed, setting him down before crawling on top of him, kissing him again, an arm pinning his on top of his head, while the other explored his body, even lifting up the binder to feel Cube’s breast.

Cube of course moaned at this, this was all new stuff to her, but she liked it, she liked the new feeling of- Lust was it, yes it was lust. “B-Blixer” they whine, in Blixer pull away, “what is it my Cube?” He said in a sexy way, that made them tremble, in pleasure “Blixer I want you, I-- I want- hmmm” they couldn’t say it, they didn’t want to say dick, but they knew their boyfriend would wait until they did say it.

“What is it you want?” Blixer teased, lifting up the binder, and placed his mouth on one of Cube’s breasts, droll was now coming down Cube’s mouth as they moaned in pleasure, trying to get there hands to be released, which worked. Blixer looked up at Cube as they gripped onto his horns “S-sorry needed to hold onto something “ they said quietly, making the ‘king’ chuckle and pull away from there breast.

“ It’s alright my Cube,Now it’s getting way too hot in here” He teasingly took his shirt off slowly, before going to unzip his own pants and throwing them to the ground, as he watched Cube’s every expression. And he loved every moment of it, he could see that Cube was trying to hold back moans, and trying to hold themselves back from lunging at him, Blixer was rip, despite how his hands looks, he’s strong, but not as strong as Cube, they could lift about 2,000 pounds, and that scared him sometimes.

“B-Blixer, don’t tease me!” they whimpered, making Blixer chuckle “And how am I teasing you?” He said leaning down to lick Cube’s breast once more, making them squirm again. “Blixer-- Just--Fuck me!!!!” Cube blurted out, before covering their mouth, embarrassed at what they had just said. Blixer let out a purr, as he pulled away from Cube. He lifted them up to take their pants and underwear off, revealing his bottom half, and Blixer liked what he saw.

Blixer licked his lips, before diving down licking at Cube’s entrance, Cube squeaked before covering his mouth, then squealed once more when he was being picked up by Blixer. Blixer fell onto his back, letting Cube basically sit on his face as he licked and sucked on his entrance, before digging his claw like fingers into Cube’s thighs, but instead of getting a sound like ‘OW’ from Cube, he got a loud moan, so he pulled away with a pop, to stare at him before chuckling.

“Wow, I’d never thought of the day I’d get to say my boy girlfriend gets off on pain” He laughed, Cube puffed their cheeks, before looking away from him making Blixer laugh. “Oh come on Cubie~” Cube blushed deeply at that nickname “Here I’ll make it up to you” Blixer purred before sticking his tongue into Cube’s entrance, and digging his claws into Cube’s thighs one again, Cube of course Bit back a moan, squeezing there eye’s shut tightly as Blixer continued to eat them out.

After a few minutes of this Cube gripped onto one of Blixers horns, signaling that he was already close to cumming, but Blixer pulled away, licking his lips, looking at Cube lustfully. Blixer pushed him back on his chest confusing Cube a small bit, until Blixer said putting his hands under his head “I’m going to let you go at your own pace” He grinned, making Cube blush once more before looking back at Blixers dick, which was already hard and dripping pre cum.

Cube gulped before lifting themselves up, hovering over Blixers dick, before slowly going down, taking it slowly in. Cube’s eyes opened wide, their tongue lolled out of there mouth as they continued to take Blixer in, and when Cube was fully down, they caught their breath. Blixer took this time to study Cube more carefully, the way their chest wise and fall, how curvy there body actually was, the way Cube’s eyes looked when opened, He loved everything about them, and now that Blixer can see Cube like this, he loves them even more.

Blixer was to far in thought until Cube put there hands on his shoulder, and panted heavily, now Blixer could see that Cube was starting to get tired, so being a good boyfriend, Blixer placed his hands on Cube’s, which made Cube squeak, and look at Blixers face. “Getting tired? You want me to take over for a bit? Cube opened their mouth to respond to Blixers question, but just closed it, instead giving Blixer a little nod. 

Blixer smiled lovingly at Cube as he sat up, wrapping his hands around their waist, before thrust up in them. Cube gave off a moan as they wrapped there legs around Blixers waist, making him growl protectively, his thrust going a bit faster, and a bit harder, but this only made Cube moan louder, right he liked feeling pain, very kinky.

Blixer chuckled at this before going back to his protective growl, even going as far as biting down on Cube’s shoulder, hard enough to make it bleed, But at this point in time, in both of there lust filled state it didn’t matter, all that really mattered is that they both felt good.

The rough sex lasted for about an hour, with Cube cuming at least three times during it, and Blixer had some how held himself together the entire time. At the current point in time Cube was laying on their back, half there body was on the bed, as the other half was suspended in the air, their legs around Blixers back as he continued to fuck Cube hard and fast.

Cube was a moaning mess, their hands were gripping the pillow under their head, as droll pooled out of their mouth, bite marks were all over their body, mostly on their shoulders, and inner thighs. Blixer thrust were starting to get a bit sloppy, He knew he was getting close, but it was fine, they were going at it for about an hour. “Cube--I’m close” He growled out, thrusting in him a bit harder, Cube moaned at this before nodding “Y-yes! cum inside!” He demanded.

Blixer grinned at them, thrusting in about three more times, before trustly deeply inside, releasing his load. Cube only moaned and screamed Blixers name, before going into a heavy pant, and so did Blixer. When they came down from their Lustful high, they stared at each other, until Cube panicked “D-D-DID I REALLY JUST TELL YOU TO CUM INSIDE!!!!” He practically screamed, now making Blixer panicked “Y-Yes!!”.

Cube sat up, and practically pushed Blixer away and out of him, before watching the cum slowly come out. Blixer gulped as he sat back up and lightly touched Cube’s hand “Cube I’m-” But Cube interrupted him “No--it’s fine, I should have remembered, I’m not on birth control” they sighed getting up on their knees, opening up their folds to try and get most of Blixers semon out. 

Blixer just watched as this happened, before getting up to grab his pants and put them back on. He turned back around to see Cube lay back down rubbing their face, he could see a small pile of his seamon were Cube was just on his knees. Blixer of course walked back to them and peaked their cheek, Cube kissed him back before saying “what?” when they saw Blixer looking at him lovingly.

“Just looking at you--your beautiful, But I want to apos a rule” He said picking Cube up to bring them to their shared bathroom to give him a bath, and hopefully help Cube get the remaining semon out of him. “And what would that be?” He said a bit panicked, this in return made Blixer chuckle, as he sat him down on the counter, before going to run the bath. 

“It’s nothing bad Cubie, I just-- when we wake up, I want you to tell me your gender, and then I want you to tell me your gender again at Lunch, and before bed” Blixer turned back around to look at Cube’s confused face “I want this to happen because I know there has been some days I’ve said you’re a he, or they, but never a she, and I know there have been thoses days when you would get mad at me calling you a he or they So I want to start this so i know i’m getting your gender right throughout the day” He said smiling at Cube 

“ So Cube.. . what’s your gender?” He said feeling the water making sure it was hot but not too hot, just as Cube likes it “I--I’m a male“ He stuttered, hugging himself. But Blixer only nodded “ that’s good, now” He picked Cube up and placed him in the water.

Cube relaxed when his body hit the warm water, but also nuzzled into Blixers hold “I love you Blixer” He said before starting to wash his body, Blixer chuckled before saying “Love you too Cubie”


	2. * I'm the one in control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrupt Cube's the one in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just take this peace of trash.  
*-lemon  
-non lemon

The hero’s saw their caretaker, Cube get picked up and placed on a conveyor belt, and they couldn’t stop it when it fell on top of her non body form, when she got hit, her body materialised instantly. She looked in pain trying to fight the corruption off, but it was clear that the corruption was winning over her body, the hero’s jumped into action immediately going into a fight with their caretaker, but they won't be able to finish the fight.

Lights blared around them, prompting the fight to be cut short as corrupted cactus shapes went to warn the boss, no longer in a fight the hero’s caretaker followed the corrupted cactus up to were the boss was. The hero’s tried to hold her back, but she got away, and it seemed like the corrupted cactus shapes were waiting for her to get up with them.

And when she was they shut the way to get to the king, leaving the hero’s Heli, and Captain dumbfounded. When Cube was up with the other cactus shapes, the king wasn’t their, but they could hear him playing from the top of the roof. Until it stopped and the king came into the throne room, his body was formed just to be able to get into the window. 

The king looked around before spotting them, but had to take a double take on Corrupt Cube, because she was hot in his eyes, but he can’t think of that now, their was important matters to attend too. “ Give it to me quickly” He stated putting the bottom of the guitar on the ground. “There are heroes down their your majesty also the caretakers of the shapes has been taken over!” One of the corrupt cactus shapes said gesturing to corrupt Cube.

“Hmm I see now take out the heroes, i don’t care what you do just take them out “ the king scuffed sitting on his throne “But caretaker i would like a chat with you” He said looking at Corrupt Cube. The corrupted cactus shapes bowed at the king before going down to deal with the heroes. Corrupted Cube looked at the king sternly who looked at him, with interest, but all Corrupt Cube could see that he was looking her up and down.

“ Hey Shithead, my eyes are up here, not here” She growled, gesterting to her eye when she said eyes, and then to her body when she said ‘not here’, this startled the king to look at her eyes, and gulp. CC Growled “What ain't talking because I caught you on your bullshit, pathetic” She huffed crossing her arms over her breast. The king coughed into his hands as he looked away.

“Look.sorry but you are the caretaker of the heroes, so-” He stopped when he heard another growl “Oh please I was but I’m corrupted now, so if you have anything else to say, just say it, your majesty~” She said it in a threatening/ lustful voice. At this point the king knew he was going to be fucked with her around, he could already tell she doesn’t give a shit about anything, and that somehow turned him on even more. “Ok we good now, I’m going to go hit things” She said walking away and waved a hand goodbye. The king had fallen hopelessly in love with a psycho. (After writing this line Yaoi had gotten another au idea)

XXX

Corrupt Cube had basically taken over the tower, it’s been about three years since she was corrupted, the heroes were trying their hardest to get into the tower, but CC has made it harder for them, harder then the king/ Blixer would have thought about doing. CC was currently sitting on the lap of Blixer, who was sitting on the throne.CC was holding onto a few strong strings that were connected to a collar on Blixer’s neck, because Blixer is Corrupts Cube’s Mutt/ kindove slave, She’s the queen now, and Blixers the kindove king.

It was the end of the day and Corrupt Cube was stressed, the heroes got passed her first line of defence, but good thing back up was their, but that didn’t stop her stress, and Blixer saw that she was stressed, but didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to speak out of lines like last time. Corrupt Cube scuffed before turning to look at Blixer “ I demand that you fuck me” This was mostly Corrupts Cube way of saying ‘I’m done for today lets go to bed’. They have been doing this since CC took over, so it was a miracle that she hasn’t gotten pregnant yet.

Blixer nodded, picking CC up and carried her to their room, Yes they sleep together, Corrupt Cube won’t say it but she loves it when they sleep together, but she’s stubborn, so she’ll never say that outloud. When they got in their room, Blixer placed CC on the bed, She let go of the strings by then, before going to lock the door so they can have their privacy. Blixer walked back over and pinned her to the bed, this was the only time Blixer could show his dominets.

Corrupt Cube smirked at Blixer before taking off her shirt, and skirt leaving her stalking on, Blixer gulped as he watched her do this, before taking off his own clothing, his dick was already hard just seeing CC’s nude body. “ Like what you see here Mutt? Your friend sure does~” She purred touching Blixers slightly harden dick with her foot. (GET YOUR FOOT FETISHES OUT OF HERE) CC loved seeing Blixers dick, it was big, it broke her a lot when they first fucked, but she loved the pain. And his dick had little nubs on them, making it even more pleasurable when he’s inside, when he’s about to cum they flare up into tiny spikes, that will cut her up a small bit.

Corrupt Cube purred leaning forward to lick Blixers dick, Blixer moved away to give her the room to move, before putting her mouth on the tip, licking and sucking it for a few minutes, before taking his dick inside her mouth. It was already too much for her mouth too handel, but she still bobbed her head up and down to give pleasure to Blixer. Corrupt Cube did this for ten more minutes before pulling away, and layed on her stomach, ass up in the air.

Blixer let out a growl seeing her do this, before pinning her down to the bed once more, both of them couldn’t wait any more, they wanted this badly, because since Blixer has little spikes that scratches the inside of CC they have to wait a few weeks before fucking once again. So saying that Blixer wasted no time into thrusting into Corrupt Cube, making Corrupt Cube scream in pleasure, before she bit down on her pillow, because both know that she can moan loudly, so it was best if she kept her mouth shut.

Blixer growled again as he thrust in and out of her at a fast pace, going as far as to lean down and bite her neck, but that also made Corrupt Cube able to grab onto Blixers strings to pull on it tightly, choking Blixer a small bit,but that was alright it didn’t completely cut off his airway. 

Corrupt Cube soon looked over at Blixer, pulling her mouth away from the pillow saying “I know-hmmmmm- you can bite harder then that Blixer-ahhhhnnnnnnn” She said and moaned out. Blixer hearing this took to biting harder, breaking the skin of her shoulder, blood immediately coming out of the wound, as he bit in other places around Corrupt Cube’s body, but she was loving the pain, she loved pain and pleasure, even when it was mixed together with sex.

After a couple of more minutes of the hard thrusting of Blixer, she could feel the spikes starting to form, already cutting up her inside, but the thing was she hasn’t even cum one, so this was going to be a long fuck night for the both of them.

XXX

Corrupt Cube heard pounding on their door, she groaned and sat up, and looked at all the bite marks and dried blood that was on her, she looked back at the door when the pounding didn’t stop. She sat up and grabbed a robe before walking over to the door opening it to see a corrupt Cactus. “This better be good” She scuffed making the corrupt Cactus squeak and bow down “y-yes my lady, it’s just. . the heroes have gotten threw all of our defences their making their way to the triangle”

Corrupt Cube slammed the door shut, and took off the robe walking over to the shower to get cleaned up, but why was she feeling nauseous? She took a quick three minute shower before getting dressed once more, at this point in time Blixer was already awake and dressed, she walked over to him and took off the collar, before walking out the door to deal with the heroes.

XXX

“Cyan, Tri, Circle, Penta!!!!??? What happened?” The now reformed Cube said looking at the heroes that looked to have grown a bit “And why are you bigger!? She said standing up, but sat back down holding her stomach, she felt like she was going to throw up. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of this, and we’ll answer your questions after we deal with the boss” Cyan/ square hero said hugging her, his brother and sisters hugged her as well as they flew off to fight the boss.

Heli and Captain were their with them, Captain picked Cube up and ran out of the tower, heli flying after them. But they had to stop for Cube to throw up before they had to get on their way once again.

XXX 

Two months after paradise was restored to its former glory Cube started to knotest some changes in her, one was that her stomach was bigger, and she got the weirdest cravings ever, this freaked her out so much that she had to go to the doctors, and what they told her shocked her to no end. “Your pregnant” Cube had to open her eyes at the doctor before closing them “ I’m sorry. but that can’t be possible, I never done that sort of thing with anyone“ She said as she tried not to panic.

“I’m sorry but it says you are pregnant, we can give you an ultrasound if you want?” The doctor said before Cube nodded. They hooked up the machine, put the cold gel on Cube’s stomach before putting the instrument on her stomach, and their was the child, this actual made Cube cry a few tears seeing this, one that she was carrying life, but two she had no idea who the father was.

She went home a bit shaken, the heroes tried everything to calm her nerves down, it worked kindove, but what worried her was that she had no idea who the actual father was, she was going to raise a baby fatherless but then something clicked, she got a strange vision of what looked to be a corrupted.The King why was this being shown to her unless“oh fuck”.XXX

Six months after the restore of Paradise, the cactus shapes found the king were he was last seen, back in his ‘flower’ form, Cube left to go and see him again, and when she was in the cave he turned around to look at her “You’re the king right? I’ve been getting theses sights that are about you, I can’t remember much about what happened three years Paradise was in your hands. But I have a feeling that some time during the last week, we, I’m carrying your child” The king looked at her confused, before his eyes went wide, and looked her up and down.

“C-Cube?” Was his response “Y-yes?” she saw him come closer over to her, looking at her stomach, before looking at her closed eyes “I’m sorry” He said again backing up to where he originally was, this confused Cube “What, no you can’t leave, you did this to me, so you need to help!” She shouted a small bit, tears falling from her face “I would like to, but I can’t move from this spot until I’m fully healed, I’m sorry” Cube being stubborn walked out of the cave and talked to the Tree. The tree obliged and gave her another triangle, she thanked the tree before walking back to the cave.

She out stretched her arms to the king and said “Eat this” The king looked at her before shaking his head “The last time I was near one of them, I destroyed paradise, so I can-” He stopped when he started to see Cube cry much more, her body was shaking as tears fell from her face constantly. The king jumped before taking the triangle from her hand and swallowed it, instantly he regained his first form in it’s non body shape, and walked over to Cube hugging her tightly.

Cube sniffed and hiccupped as she buried her face into Fresh’s hand, Fresh sighed and formed his body, she was now burying her face into his chest, the triangles on top of her head were pointed back as she clung onto him tightly, but was being weary of her stomach. 

XXX

The song ended with Fresh’s hands in the air and the crowd cheering his name, and screaming for more, but Fresh had to go “Sorry folks, I would love to stay, but I gotta skedaddle” He said turning off the DJ set, putting his headphones back around his neck, and walked out of the party, his fans were telling him not to go, to do one more song, but he has already made up his mind. Fresh got to the house and opened it, it was currently 12:20 A.M, and he was supposed to be back by 12:00, but the fans held him back, he hopped Cube wasn’t awake because if she was, he was dead. He shut the door quietly, and took off his shoes, and quietly walked towards the hallway, but the lamp in the living room turned on, and sitting in the chair was Cube looking very pissed.

“h-” 

“Don’t even try with a hello Fresh, i said 12, it’s 12:20” She said pissed, her legs and arms were crossed as she looked at him with closed eyes, but Fresh was still scared of them. “I know Cube, I tried to get out, but the fans held me back” He said as she got up and walked over to him, putting her arms on his shoulder, Fresh gulped as Cube opened an eye, he will never get used to seeing a freaking galaxy in her eyes. She shut her eye again and sighed, kissing his cheek “Just make sure it doesn’t happen again ok” She said before walking off to bed, Fresh blushed when she kissed him, before sighing.

He turned off the lamp light, before going to their bedroom, he got into bed next to Cube and kissed Cube goodnight, before getting comfortable to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this, have a good day or night, and don't pull all nighters please~Yaoi


	3. Just shapes and vines (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally Vines, and some random stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more this is just what I can think of at the moment.

(This will contain many Au’s that I have on my JSAB tumblr, that and fanfics that I am writing currently I will tell you what au it’s from by doing this (AU name), So just sit back and relax and enjoy shitpost from Yaoi~Yaoi)

(Original Au, aka Post Game, but it’s also gay)  
Cube is recording Blixer as he’s driving, they soon pass by a ‘Road Work Ahead’ sign prompting Blixer to say “Road work ahead? Yah I sure hope it does” as he looks at Cube. 

“Fuck your chicken strips” Ly said turning to Barracuda who was recording in the back seat, this made both Barracuda and Blixer to burst out laughing, and for Barracuda to stop recording.

Captain poured a bowl of Life cereal, but instead of cereal he got lemons, Captain picked one up and turned to the camera saying “welp when life gives you lemons” 

Ly is recording as she pans in on Cube and Blixer in a hot tub five feet apart, singing “two bros chillin’ in a hot tub, five feet apart cause their not gay” 

Barracuda looks at Blixer with disappointment in his face “I should of left you on that street corner where you were standing” Blixer grinned at him “But ya didn’t!”

“Do you ever want to talk about your emotions Barracuda?” Blixer said with an arm around Cube waste “no” Barracuda said nonchalantly “I do” Cube said quietly “I know Cube” Blixer said sympathetically “I’m sad” Cube said again, making Blixers arm tighten around the short cube “I know Cube”

“ What does Y E S Spell?” Cube said to Blixer “Yes” He said “What does E Y E S spell” With no hesitation Blixer said “Yes” this made Cube loose his shit, but still continued on “what does E Y E S spell?” Blixer throught before saying “eEs?” Cube again lost it “ What is happening?” Blixer said confused as Ly, Barracuda, Heli, and Captain walk in as Cube calms down enough to talk “what does Y E S Spell?” “Yes” “what does *Cube almost loses it again* E Y E S spell?” He got a chuckle when he was saying ‘spell’ “eEs!” again Cube lost it once again prompting Blixer to say “what are you crying for?” Cube continued to laugh as he tried to continue “What does-”He went into another laughing fit “what are you doing?” Cube contained himself“Ok try again, what does Y E S spell.”  
Blixer thought for a second before saying “Yes” The others are now trying not to laugh “ What does E Y *He chuckles* E Y E S Spell” Blixer paused again causing Cube to continue his laughing fit quietly as his boyfriend thought about what Cube just said “ees?” Cube continued to laugh quietly “Aes?” Cube laughed a bit harder a snort could be heard from him, “Your making me-” but paused when Cube still laughing said “I can’t breath, ok!” Blixer started “EY. .ES. .Ees” Then Blixer started to laugh with Cube’s quiet laughter as Cube states “ Say it again, E Y E S spells” Blixer paused again to think making Cube break out into a loud laugh, then Blixer said “Yes?” Both of them laughed again.  
“What!?” Blixer asked very confused, Cube tried to say something but with his laughter it came out gurgled, Blixer again joined in his laugh “Your making me cry, what?” he stated as Cube’s laugh calmed down “E Y E S” Blixer looked down and started to write down the letters as he spoke “ E. . Y. . E. . . “ Then the realization hit Blixer, as he stayed silent for 2 seconds, before looking up at Cube “Eyes” This made Cube burst out laughing, holding his stomach, Blixer joined in once again into the laugh as everyone else lost it as well.

“Oh my god, you guys, I found my berries” Ly said, she had a flower chain around her face “Just kidding, I don’t know were there are” Ly fake cries.

“Just face it were stranded” Barracuda scuffed at Blixer, and Cube “ Look blueberries” Cube said pointing at it “ Oh my god, are those my berries?” Ly said from the top of a tree, Barracuda Blixer and Cube screamed as Ly chuckled.

(askbeatandfamily au (also my JSAB tumblr name))  
Ly stomped up to Cyan in a rhythm, camera in hand, as it focused on Cyan who looked at her feet then at her saying “daddy?” Ly turns the camera around to look at herself saying in omfg this is hilarious voice “ Do I look like!-”

Cube places his forehead on Blix and Blixers forehead, as Blix Corrupt Cube Aka Corrupt Rubix comes up with a phone and points at them “ what the fuck is this allowed, what the fuck is that allowed!” Cube growled as he glares at Corrupt Rubix “Stop!” 

Blix looks to Cube as he got next to his motorcycle “Toss me my keys” But instead of keys Blix got thrown a printer that breaks on the ground “ I said my keys” Cube panicked and said “ I thought you said Printer!?” Blix just stares at him for a second before saying “ Why would I say Printer!” 

Cube lays on his back and looks at his parents “Let's tell each other secrets about ourselves, I’ll go first, I. . hate you”

“ I eat cheerios because their heart healthy. And my heart has been extremely damaged. . . “ Cube relays the 18 years his parents weren't there for him, then thinks when he’s 21 they come back, and he finds out that their compleat assholes “ So parents if you’re out there!” 

“Get to del taco were they have a new thing called Free sha ” Ly had to take a double take at the sign as she started to laugh “ Free sha vah ca doo. FREE SHA VA-”

“What are those!?” Cube said pointing the phone to Cyan’s shoes “Those are my chanclas!”

Cube kissed Blix and Blixer “I love you” he said to them as they hugged him tightly. Heli sighed as she saw this “All the hot guys are ether taken or gay” Captain glared at her as he shouted “I AM RIGHT HERE!”

“What do you have there?” Cube said as Cyan ran in, he showed Cube the knife in his hands “A KNIFE” He yelled Cube yelled back and ran after him “NO”

Cube and His EX are walking along the beach, Blix and Blixer are playing with the kids in the water, Cube looks at the waves saying “I love watching the waves” Cubes EX looked at him hopefully saying “I’m in love with you Cube” Cube stared at his EX before screaming running away.

(A bit in the future, were Cube, Blix and Blixer has kids)  
Semi(Blixers and Cube’s child) said in a crying voice “I take a nap!” Cube smiled at the semi circle as he said “You want to take a nap?” Semi nodded as he continued to sortove cry as he laid down in the sand“I’m taking a nap right here” Cube chuckled “Ok take a nap right their” Blixer and Blix, Blix holding their child Heartz, walked up as Semi said “hmmmm good night”

“Hauuu, huuaaa” Heatzy said pointing to the word who, Cube tried to contain himself “what does that say Heartzy?” he stated as Heartzy pointed at the word again “huuaa” Cube chuckled “No” Heartzy again pointed and stated “huuaa” This made Cube chuckle. 

(School au (aka Blixer is the best principle))  
Cyan had the camera facing him “Welcome to physics” The camera then turned to Heli as she lit up the water jug, making it going flying from where her desk was, Cyan flipped the camera back around and he looked shocked “HOLY MOTHER!-”

“ Welcome to bible study were all children of Jesous!” Penta shouted over the talking and music, before it panned to Blixers little brother Fresh snorting “Kumbaya my lord!”

“I want to see my little boy!” Cube walked into the room holding the phone as Blixer held up their cat “here he comes” the cat tried to get out of Blixers grasp as Cube continued to sing “I want to see my little boy!” 

All the teachers are at a conference as Principal Blixer came up to a board that had a word covered up “ There's only one thing worse than a rapist. . . Bomb” He pulled on the paper covering up the word child, Barracuda the Vice Principal turned to the camera that Cube was holding up to record the meeting saying “A child” Blixer tried not to laugh “No!” 

Fresh walks into the cafeteria of the school, he immediately takes off his backpack throwing it to the ground before jumping into a trash bin, the one recording was Cyan.

Fresh rides his skateboard, jumps over the stairs before letting it roll, when he gets close to the league he jumps off his skateboard into the water. The one recording was Cyan again

Fresh hits the gulf ball, but in that one hit it doesn’t go into the hole it gets close, Fresh puts the gulf club down before running and jumping over railing and going into the pond. Recorded by Cyan

“Circle do you want some?” Tri said handing her brother an empty soda can “This bitch empty YEET” Circle yelled throwing it into the crowd.

“What did you say!?” Cyan shouted at the sub, Sun “what did you say!?” he said again as Sun stated “ I said who ever threw that paper, your mom’s a hoe” Everyone in class started to go “OOOOOO”

“ It’s summer, I got my hat on backwards and it’s time to fucking party” Fresh stated walking out of the garage but his his head on the garage.

“It’s back to school at JC-” Fresh turned off the TV Before walking outside and shouting “Hit me, Hit me with your car!”

Blixer walks over to where Fresh was sitting looking at his phone, having a fake but loud gun in his hand, He soon pulled the trigger making Fresh jump and fall off the couch, he whipped around to look at his other brother before shouting “THIS IS WHY MOM DOESN’T FUCKING LOVE YOU!” 

“The angry Brother” Blixer stated as he walked into Fresh’s room, who was doing his homework, he slapped his hand making him make a mistake, Fresh glared at his brother angrily “DUED” Blixer then held up the Disney channel logo “Coming up next on Disney Channel” Fresh took his headphones off and ran at Blixer, as Blixer backed up to run away.  
((If anyone is confused Blixer is like 24, and Fresh is 16, aka meaning that Fresh was an unexpected child))

“It’s wednesday my dudes” Circle said, as the camera was on his face, then it panned out to show he was wearing a spiderman costume,”uuuuuuuuuuAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

“ Fresh had 19 bottles of dish soap, and give’s Jen-” Corrupt Cube started to say but was interrupted by Tri saying “Wait why does Fresh have so many bottles of dish soap?” Fresh turned to her and yelled “MIND YOUR BUSINESS TRI” 

(Just beats and shapes aka swap au)  
“ How do you know what’s good for me!” Swap Blixer shouted at swap Cube shouted back “That’s my opinion!” 

Swap Blixer was smelling flowers as Corrupt Rubix walks by “I wish I was that flower” Swap Blixer looks up “Did you say something” and in gay panic Corrupt Rubix shouted “I SAID YOU NEED A SHOWER” 

“Toss me my water” Corrupt Rubix stated, as Swap Blixer kicked it into the hair before kicking it to him, but instead it hit things on the counter instead of going into his hands “Why?” 

Swap Cube finished with a capri sun, he let it fall from his mouth as he looked at Swap Blixer “Hey, Can you throw me another capri sun?” But instead it was Corrupt Rubix that grabbed, no he didn’t grab another bottle of capri sun, he grabbed, and threw a carton of sunny D, that hit Swap Cube strait in the face.

(Lost the one I love the most Fanfic (This fic is a bit sad)  
“Good credit!? Bad credit!? No credit!? No problem! Are you dead?! Fuck it! Ghost credit!”” Cube said frantically as Ghost Blixer came up next to him “I’m gonna get a Subaru!”

Ghost Blixer is haunting someone, he possesses their vacuum cleaner, he chases after them, as they scream.

“ Boo” Blixer said to Cube as he came out of his room, Cube screamed like a girl before looking at the ghost, most likely saying ‘what the fuck’ in his head.

Ghost Blixer took out scissors before walking over to Cube and cutting the lit cigarette in his hand.

“Who am I, Let’s go to the beach, beach!” Blixer stated at Death “Nicky menjog” Death had no idea what Blixer just said.

(You stole my heart . . . and my kingdom Fanfic(This is medieval time)  
“ When I think about my worries, and I think about my strife, here is what I’ll simply say” Cube sang as a bird landed on their finger, But then they screamed making the bird fly away as quickly as possible. 

“ You’ll never have her!” Blixer growled holding a queen in his hands as Queen Cube came up to Blixer with a sword in their hands “ And why is that?” King Blixer looked at Queen Cube saying lovingly “Because I love you”, soon Cube was being carried by the king as the other Queen squealed saying “I just can’t even!”

A random knight climbs the tower to rescue queen Cube “My love I’ve come for you” Queen Cube looked over on a laptop “Hna bro this place got wifi” The knight looked confused, until he joined Queen Cube with his own Computer “It’s so fast”The knight exclaimed “right !”

“I want to adventure in the great wide somewhere.” King Blixer sung, one of the corrupted servants looked at him and said, “You can do that, literally no one’s stopping you” The king pulled out a blanket and a pillow singing “But not today beause I am tired” Before walking up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> askbeatandfamily@tumblr


	4. I lost the love I loved the most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juat Blixers a dead ghost boy, Cube's a depressed bean, also no smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't Suicide, suicide isn't a joke

Cube ran up the last flight of stairs, and opened the balcony door, and there he was, standing on top of the railing looking down with emotionless eyes. In Cube’s clenched fist, the one that’s not holding the door opened was a piece of paper, and on the peace of paper, was a suiside note, addressed to them.

Cube called out to the shape that had started to outstretch their arms to lose balance and fall to their death, But they stopped, looking back at the Cube, and smiled, a sad depressed smile. “Your home early Cube” at this point they turned their entire body to the other shape, who had tears falling from their eyes “ Bl- Blixer what in Paradise is this!” they said holding up the note, stepping a few steps forward.

The pink Circle smiled tears now started to fall from his face as well “ You’ll be happier without me, all of you will, I destroyed Paradise, I hurt you, I hurt your friends, I don’t deserve to live” He said putting one foot over the league, Cube out stretched their hands “No, Your wrong Blixer, we need you-I need you, please don’t do this” Cube cried, but Blixer wasn’t listening, he had his mind set on killing himself, and no one was going to tell him to stop. 

Blixer continued to smile at Cube, tears still falling from his face as he said “ See you later Cubie” He opened up his arms and fell back. Cube and Blixer felt the world slow down, for Cube it was getting to Blixer so he could save him, for Blixer it was getting the feeling of falling to his death.

XXX

Blixer took a big gulp of air wait air god damn it didn’t work! Blixer sat up and looked over to his right to see his dead body, it looked so horrifying, where was his head, and oh lord bones aren't supposed to bend that way. He felt like he was going to throw up, how he contained it, he doesn’t know. So he was dead that was good, being a ghost still on paradise isn't what he was thinking, when he decided to kill himself. 

He got up shakenly and looked up at were he’s just jumped off of, it was a 50 foot drop from the top, so he would be killed when he dropped, what he wasn’t expecting was Cube to come to there apartment early, he planned it, he called the police when he was sitting outside, on top of the railing, he would have jumped, and when the police, ambulance, firefighters arrived he would already be dead, get his body off the street, call up “MOTHER OF PARADISE, I killed myself to not think about them. to not think about Cube but here I am thinking about them, regretting my chooses!” Blixer yelled and hugged himself.

“Do not be upset my child” A voice from behind startled him, making him turn around to face the moon that looks to have half of sun around it “i-i’m sorry but who!-” The thing placed its hands over his mouth silencing Blixer “ You can call me Death Blixer, And no I am not here to talk you away, My sister has stated that you mustn't go” She said standing up from a crouch position, and god she was tall, as tall as HIM.

“I don’t,I don’t understand, what do you mean I can’t go!?” He said shaking his head looking back at her, but she only shrugged “My sister doesn’t tell much about one’s life, I take care of the dead, but there has been times where she’s stopped me from bringing someone to death, normally I put them back in there bodies.” She stopped and looked down at Blixers body that was still in the realm of living “But you, your body is too damaged to put you back in safely”

Blixers head was spinning, he had no idea what she was talking about, he really needed to sit down, so he did, one hand on his head, as the other lay on the ground “I still don’t understand why do I need to go back to being alive, I can’t. “ He started but choked back a cry. Death squatted again and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I know it’s hard to fathom, but it must happen Blixer, No one will be able to see you, but I will give you the power to touch things as if you were alive, Sis said you might also need it, and if we both see you’re doing well, we’ll grant you one person of your choice to see you” As she spoke she placed a finger on top of his forehead, before pulling away.

“I must go now Blixer, Death still has a job to do all over the world” with that she was gone, no magical wourping or opening of something, she was there and then she wasn’t (If you get this referance I will fucking love you). Blixer sighed before jumping and floating from a car hitting him no not a car an Ambulance great right on time, He turned back to his body. . , and there was Cub looking lifelessly at his body, tear streaks were down there face. Blixer felt horrible now how many shapes will become depressed all because he killed himself why was he so stupid. 

Shapes soon came up to his body and placed a sheet over it and ushered Cube away, who just walked away, but the strangest thing happened, he saw a light connecting them together, what was this, surely he’s read it before? Then he felt like he instantly knew it, like the knowledge wasn’t there then it was. It was called a soul light, and everyone has one, it’s just invisible, it connects you to the shape that’s your soulmate. It was a more accurization of what those few shapes called a red string.  
How exactly Blixer knew that, he wasn't sure, he floted over to were Cube walked off to, wanting to see if cube was alright. . Oh look there Ly and Barracuta running in, Cube must've called them. “Cube!!” He heard Ly say as Cube looked at them, still with emotionless eyes “We came as fast as we can when you called us, where's Blixer did you manage to talk him-” She stopped talking notesting Cube had pulled out a cigarette box-- wait what!!!! Cube doesn’t smoke, but yet there he was taking one out of its case, putting it to there mouth, and lighting it.

“Cube you said you would stop” wait Ly knew about this, Cube looked them dead in the eyes and pulled out the cigarette from his mouth, blowing it out towards the ground “ I said I’d stop for Blixer but look where he is now and give me a break, I'm stressed, I just saw the love of my life “ Cube clenched his hands before moving them up to wipe away the oncoming tears. Baracuta placed a hand on his shoulder before pulling him into a hug, Cube placed there head on his shoulder and cried into it.

Ly soon came up and hugged Cube, as well taking the lit cigarette from his hands throwing it to the ground and stomping on it.They pulled away but grabbed there hand, walking them back to there apartment, because Cube will not stay at the apartment,and wait did he just hear that right, he was the love of Cube’s life!? Blixer now felt tears fall from his face, he messed up, he really has, He floated in front of them planting his feet down and out stretching his hands like a hug “Look I'm here, I’m here, I'm not gone, I'm right in front of you-” But as they walked forward he was faced threw them, like he was nothing.

But they did have a reaction to him facing throw them, they all shivered, but continued to walk on, he walked with them silently, holding himself, keeping glancing back at Cube only to see, he still was looking lifeless, “Paradise, your so stupid Blixer, Your a total reck” He told himself as they got to Ly and Barracuta’s apartments, but Ly took Cube into her’s as Baracuta went into his own, but Blixer followed Ly and Cube. When they got in Ly placed Cube on the couch and went to get them some tea.

Blixer floated near Cube, he wanted to hug him tell him that it’s alright, but it was too early, baby steps, he kept telling himself baby steps. He saw Cube get up taking another cigarette out of his pocket and walked out to the balcony, before lighting it, taking in a few breaths before pulling it out of his mouth, blowing out the smoke. Blixer knew if he was to interact with Cube, getting to show he was ‘still alive’, the cigarettes would have to go, they can literally kill you, and here he was watching the love of his life killing himself.

When Ly called him in for some tea they were finishing up the cigarette that they had pulled out, Cube put it out by rubbing it on the balcony railing before walking in side, Blixer of course followed Cube in, floating by there side as they sat down on the couch, as Ly turned on the Tv, to see it was a news report about him, Ly immediately changed the channel, and they watched that, But Cube changed it back to the news channel, they wanted to see what they had about Blixer.

“I’m just as shocked as you Tom, the legendary King Blixer, who took over paradise a few years back, was finally pronounced dead, after jumping off there 50 foot story high apartment/ hotel this afternoon. No one really knows why he did it, but thank god he did, now we don’t have to worry about another Pink cor-” At that point Blixer was mad, he was pissed off, he started to take the energy out of the Tv, he wanted that woman to shut up!

But stopped seeing he was giving Ly and Cube a scare, when it came back on she was still talking “Hold on, I’m getting reports about what has been found inside of Blixers Apartment, there seems to be suiside notes, not finished of course in his treash, but there all addressed to the same shape, Cube, Man I would like to talk to the shape who managed to get written into Blixer’s suiside note!” She laughed, Cube growled at this, breaking the cup that held the tea, glass went mostly on the ground and on there hands, cutting into Cube, making them bleed.

Ly got up quickly to get the dust and broom to pick up the glass shards and to get Cube some bandages, Cube sighed as he pulled out the shards that were in their hands, setting them on the table as Ly came back over, started to clean the cuts as Blixer sighed, and rubbed his eyes in frustration. He goes flying around outside trying to get his mind off of something, like seeing Cube hurt, he doesn’t like seeing that, knowing that Cube Smokes, he doesn’t like that ether, well then those will have to be some changes he makes. 

XXX

It was a week until Blixer was able to get used to his powers of touching things once again, and when he was confident he wouldn’t drop everything he picked up, he dug threw Cube’s coat and pulled out the cigarettes, before flying over to the big garbage can outside Ly’s apartment to throw it away, before flying back to Cube. Cube reached into their pocket to pull out another cigarette, but when he didn’t feel anything he looked into it and saw it was gone “ God damn it Ly” He growled but sat on the couch, rubbing his eyes.  
XXX

“Ly I think your apartment is haunted” Cube said a month and a half after Blixers death, Ly looked up from her dinner and tilted her head “ Why would you say that?” Cube looked shocked at her “How have you not knotest that things are-- Ly give me your ouija bord” Cube demanded standing up “I don’t have a ouija board “ Cube opened their eyes at her, showing Ly the universe that’s concealed in their eyes “Ok, ok, ok I’ll go and get it! Just shut your eyes please!” She started getting up and going into her room. Blixer was surprised, seeing Cube’s eyes, yes he’s seen it before, but it still surprised him that Cube has a literal universe in his eyes.

Ly came back with the board and gave it to Cube, and instantly Blixer could sense bad presents around the board as Cube took it out. Blixer growled as he floated over to be the first one to touch the planchet, he isn’t going to give those shits of demons or what not to hurt Cube or Ly. Cube sighed in and out as they placed the planchet on the board, Ly did the same. “If there's any spirits among us, please make your presents known” Ly stated, instantly Blixer could see three demons pop up around them, as they tried to reach for the planchet.

Blixer growled punching the demons using his two regular arms, and the two that he can also summon, then he used one of theses arms to touch the planchet, going over to the yes as Blixer wrestled the other demons into submission. Ly glared at Cube “stop moving the planchet Cube” Cube looked at her “I was about to ask you the same question Ly” they looked at one another before looking at the planchet. “ what is your name?” at this point in time Blixer was able to get the demons to submit, and basically get them working for him, as he walked back over to the board, but stopped he had to think he can’t say he’s Blixer. “Fuck what do I say, I can’t say I’m Blixer” One of the demons spoke up “You cam make a fake name boss, or say no name”.

Blixer looked at her before nodding going over to spell ‘no name’ “hmm that’s a weird name, no name” Ly said as Cube sighed “What are you here for no name?” Cube stated, Blixer chuckled as he spelled out ‘protect’ “Protect?, protect who?” Ly said tilting her head Blixer started to spell Cube’s name, but also started to feel tired, but soon felt strong again, the tree demons were helping him finish his sentence. Cube was speechless, as he immediately said goodbye and got up walking away. Ly sighed putting the board away in her room, as Blixer looked at the demons “Thanks, what are your names?” 

The first demon’s name was Crow, the second was Tukath, and the third and only female demon was named Arumal. “It’s nice to meet you all, I hope that we do get along, but I'm working you three right now, don’t try and hurt anyone of my friends got it?” He stated as all three went “Yes Boss” and with that they flew away to paradise knows were. Blixer flew over to Cube who was laying down on their bed “Protect!? why protect me!?” they scuffed turning to the side, they seemed to shiver so Blixer grabbed his blankets and pulled them up to his shoulder, Cube opened an eye to see this happening, they now understudied why ‘No name’ said protect “thanks” they said quietly, and they heard a light “no prob”

XXX

“Blixer I need a favor from you” Death said three months into Blixers death “ I need you to go to my sisters life tea party, I’m much too busy with work, so i said I would bring someone in my place, so will you go?” Blixer sighed looking over at Cube, Cube was currently back at his job after two months he died “Ok, I can go for a small bit, Cube’ll be fine without me-- actually Arumal, front and center!” she appeared right next to him “Yes boss?” she said bowing to him “I need you to look after Cube while I’m gone, you can do that for me right?” She nodded “Good, now where's your sister at Death?” 

XXX

“Blixer what are you saying!!??” Life stated confused, she had just asked Blixer if he wanted someone to see him and he said no. “Blixer it’s been half a year, you can’t tell me that you don’t want anyone to see you, what about your soulmate?” so she knows about Cube being his soulmate “I told him he should find someone to make him happy, and he did, they’ve been dating for about a month now, I’m happy for them, Cube has someone who’s ALIVE, who can take care of him.” He said sipping the tea as Life looked horrified at Blixer, but soon shook it off “If that’s what you-” but was interrupted by one of Blixers demons coming in “BOSS CUBE AND TROY ARE PLAYING WITH A OUIJA BOARD, THEIR MORE DEMONS!!!!”

Blixer got up and looked at her “Ok give Cube the sight to see me, but can you set it that he can’t see me for ten minuts!?” He said to life, she nodded and touched Blixers forehead with a finger, He then flew off to were Cube was and just as his demon predicted their were more demons around, Blixer summoned ten hands two each for one demon, and started to beat the living shit out of the demons that wasn’t his three, as he heard Troy ask “If there's any spirits around, please show yourselves” He and Cube had their hands on the planchet. Blixer moved a hand away from a badly beaten up demon, grabbing the planchet and moving it to ‘yes’. 

Troy smirked at this as he said “what is your name”Blixer scuffed and threw a demon to the wall who passed out or died, because he saw Death for just a second before she was away again, that caused the others to jump, and the demons to cower in fear, and proclaim him as their new boss. Blixer sighed as he moved the panchet to spell out ‘protect, then Cube’, because he wasn’t going to deal with this bullshit, he told his three demons to get the rundown on what he suspects for the new demons as he put all his arms back just having the two as he walked over to the board hearing Cube say “Oh it’s No Name, he’s a spirit who’s been protecting me for half a year” Cube said to Troy, who only nodded but before Troy can ask Blixer started to move the planchet, he looked at the clock seeing he had a minute to go until Cube saw him, so he moved the planchet saying ‘one minute, one minute’

“One minute what does that mean no name?” Cube asked a bit panicked, and blixer only moved it to say one thing, ‘Cubie’ and with that, he felt Cubes eye stared at him, like actually looked at him, he immediately said goodbye and walked away, out the door, Troy didn’t follow him but Blixer did “Cube wait up!” he stated flying after him, Cube stopped where he was speed walking and looks back at Blixer “So for five months- you’ve been here, for FIVE MONTHS” Blixer gulped “Make that Six, I’ve been with you since I’ve been dead” He said placing a hand on his shoulder, before hugging him “I’ve been giving you signs that I was here, but when month two rolled around I decided that you don’t need me, you need someone to protect you, and help you out, so I became no name”

Cube hugged him tightly, before pulling away still walking away Blixer sighed but flew beside him, they went to the park, and Cube sat down on the swing, they both stayed there until the sun started to set.

XXX

“You may now kiss the Cube”, Everyone cheered as Cube in a wedding dress kissed Troy, Troy kissed him back, Blixer was next to Cube and was clapping for him, it has been three years since Blixer died, but Blixer stuck around, he wanted to see Cube happy, and in those three years, he and Cube have been secretly together, but now Cube’s married should that stop their relationship? Hell no. Blixer floated above Cube as they walked away to get inside to get some food. After a small bit Cube had to go to the bathroom, so he got up from the table and walked away, the way he did it, Blixer knew Cube wanted him to follow. So Blixer did.

When he got in the bathroom, Cube pulled him into a stall, locking it before pulling Blixer into a heated kiss, Blixer growled as gripped him tightly, the heated make out session lasted five minutes until Cube pulled away, placing his head on Blixers chest, he chuckled and kissed his head, they stayed like that for a minute, until Blixer pulled away, “we should get back, Troy will be wondering where you are” Cube modded and unlocked the door and walked out out the bathroom, Blixer still floating after him.


	5. Bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cube has a bad day. Cube also has a good husbando

(Requested by azilais On Wattpad)

Cube woke up to his alarm going off, telling him it was time to go to work, usually Cube would be up before the alarm, but today he didn’t which made him a bit weirded him out, he turned off the alarm on his phone before looking at the empty space on his bed were his husband would usually be, he wondered where he was, but didn’t have to wonder long as he heard the shower turn off,the bathroom door opened revealing his tall 6’11 pink circle husband. Blixer looked at him and smiled “Morning Cubie~ well afternoon” (it’s like 9:00 p.m) He chuckled making Cube chuckle sheepishly before yawning, getting out of bed, going over to Blixer who had to bend down to kiss him, since he was 4'9.

“Afternoon king of DJ” He chuckled, making Blixer blush deeply “Ya, ya, laugh it up Cube, go get ready, i’ll be waitn’ for you” He said kissing Cube once again before going over to his dresser, pulling out his DJ shirt, ripped jeans, fingerless gloves, and his jacket,As Cube went into the bathroom to get showered. When Cube was done ne came out and saw that Blixer wasn’t there but saw their living room light was on, Cube smiled at this before walking over to his dresser and pulled out a bartender style of clothing.

When it was on, he walked out of their room fiddling with his wedding and engagement rings,before stopping seeing Blixer on the couch on his phone looking thru social media, his eyes soon locked on his closed eyes, he put his phone away,a small smile plastered on his face as he got up, holding out his hand for Cube to take. Cube chuckled at his husbands antics but did place his hand on his, Blixer grinned, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder, causing Cube to squeak, gripping onto Blixers jacket, as Blixer walked them out the door to there car.

XXX

"Who's ready to get crazy!" Blixer or DJ Fresh shouted into the crowd, and he got an immediate response with 'woops' and 'yess' Blixer grinned as he shouted " Then let's get this party started!" he immediately put on and remixed songs. Cube was making drinks for shapes and beats(corrupt shapes *shrugs shoulders*) as he shook his head once again at his husband, but that's what he loves about the DJ. Soon some shape came in, and walked up, sitting on a stul asking for a beer, Cube immediately got a bad feeling about them, but nodded going to grab them a beer. Everything was normal.

Until it hit midnight.

The shape was sipping its third beer, they haven't moved from that spot and keeps glancing around, when the clock hits midnight, Blixer finished a song making the shape stand up pulling out a gun, coked it before pointed it at him. Everyone looked over, Blixer was the most enraged, he looked ready to summon his cannons to fuck this shape up but soon the shape stated " No body fucking moves or summons a god dam wepon, or this shape gets it" The shape spat venom as they pointed the gun at a fatle area.

The shape grinns before pulling out a sack, throwing it to a nearby shape " Put your wallet in there, and try to not do anything else" they grinned as the shape hurriedly put there wallet in and put it to the next shape near them, soon the shape with the gun started to talk again " once you put your wallet, I want you to get on your knees so I don't have to threaten you all if you put it in" once he said this the shapes that did put their wallet in already got down to their knees.

This happened for about 20 minutes, then it was only he and Blixer left standing,when Blixer was handed the bag he only glared daggers at the shape holding his husband/ wife hostage. " What, put your fucking wallet in the bag Fresh!" Blixer growled but reached into his pocket and pulled out his 'wallet' and put it in before closing it up, throwing it to him, the shape grinned walking over to it, and hoisted it upon his back before looking at everyone " pleasure doing business with you all" but what no one suspected was he shot Cube, he stot Cube in the chest, before running away. 

Cube felt the bullet go in him, he felt him started to bleed, as he slowly got to the floor. Blixer stared in disbelief as he watched his husband/ wife go down, he felt tears run from his face as he stouted " CUBE!" he jumped over the DJ set before running over picking the cube up holding him tightly to his chest, "no,no,no, this can't be, this, Cube please, don't go, stay will me Cubie!" he heard someone call 911, as he cradled the almost unconscious Cube.

The paramedics arrived ten minutes later, he was allowed to go in the ambulance because he was Cubes Husband, he was gripping onto Cubes hand as the doctors in the truck went to get him stabilized. When they got to the hospital Blixer was told to stay back as Cube was rushed into the emergency room, and in those hours alone he called up Ly, Barracuda, Heli, Captain, Cyan, Circle, Tri, and Penta, he needed shapes and beats to talk to, to get his mind off his huswife, all came to comfort the tall beat. 

XXX 

Cube woke up with a gasp as he looked around the room frantically, but calmed down when he found out he was in the hospital, and that Blixer was next to his bed gripping his hand. Cube smiled lovingly at his husband as he sat up, but gasped a bit louder, his chest was in a lot of pain. This action woke up Blixer, and seeing Cube awake, Blixer had tears fall from his face before showering Cubes face with kisses as well as tears of joy, his huswife was awake, he was awake! not dead!

Cube chuckled at his husband as he let his face get plastered with kisses and tears. After a few moments Blixer pulled away, placing his head on his, still crying.Cube slowly lowered himself back on the bed to rest his chest, before placing his hands on Blixers cheek, whispering sweet encouraging words to him. The door flew open causing both to jump, standing there was Ly, held by Barracuda, who was being held by Heli, who was being held by Captain. Cyan, Circle, Tri, and Penta were standing near the window, Blixer and Cube looked at each other before looking at the others " What is paradise is going on?" Cube stated causing the others to look over at the Cube.

" C-Cube your up!Oh thank the stars you're alright, Blixer wouldn't leave your side since we got to the hospital, and they allowed us to see you" Ly said happily, everyone else sighed and let one another go, this made Cube let out a small chuckle but had to stop for his chest was hurting again. Everyone was soon piled into the room talking to Cube about what he had missed the the ten hours he was asleep. " Ya so Blixer basically caught that guy all because he put his hand in there" Cube smiled at what Barracuda said " Look at my hubby being smart" this made everyone start to laugh, and made Blixer blush deeply.

XXX 

The crack of thunder sounded throughout the house, but that sound made Cube cower in fear, no he wasn't afraid of thunder and lightning, he was afraid because It sounded like a gunshot. So Cube was hiding under the covers of their bed, Blixer was out at the pub, while Cube was given a few days off with pay for what happened to him. Another thunder went off causing the poor PTSD Cube to squeak and started to cry, before grabbing his phone to call Blixer. It rang a few times before being picked up " Yes my love?" he had to shout over the loud music and talking " I-I need you to come home now Blx-AHHHHHHH" another sound of thunder went off. " Hold on Cube I'll be on my way" with that Blixer ended the call and got his stuff together to leave, the boss paid mind he knew were Blixer was going and he allowed it.

When Blixer got home he immediately ran into their room and hugged the cowering Cube, and plastering Kisses on his face, as well as whispering encouraging words to sooth the Cube, heck Blixer even took off his jacket, wrapping it around Cube for even more comfort. They stayed like that for an hour, Blixer never letting Cube go until he was sure he was 100% fine, " My love you alright?" Blixer said when he heard no more cries from the Cube, Cube nodded and put his face into Blixers shirt, as Blixer traced shapes along his back " That's good to know, i'm glad you're alright, I will always be here to protect you my Cube" he said placing even more kisses upon Cubes face.

Cube chuckled as he whipped his tears away " I know, I know Blixer I love you my tall dork" Blixer grinned at this before saying " I love you my short nerd"


	6. My soulmates a ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cube kindove dies

(This is about a dream I had on 9/17/19~yaoi) (Also yes this is a soulmates au, were you finally get to see color when you look into one’s eyes for 3 seconds) 

“Come on Cube it’s not that scary” Heli said to the scared Cube as they walked in the deserted house “It’s deserted, no one has lived in it for years of course i’m scared!” The Cube huffed crossing his arms as he walked behind Heli, and in front of Heli was Captain the ship.

“Why did I even agree to this?” Cube said under his breath as he looked around at all of the broken boards,vines growing inside the house, and glass on the floor. This truly was a deserted house, when Cube looked back he couldn’t see were Captain or Heli was, so he started to panic and started to look in every room downstairs, but one room surprised him, it looked brand new, nothing was damaged. There was a piano at the corner three bookshelves, and a beautiful rug.

Cube walked over to the piano and touches a key, it was very tuned, Cube smiled at this before walking over to the book shelf, were books were lining it’s shelves, he picked one up and read the tittel, but it was in a weird language he couldn’t understand it, so he just put it back, and walked over onto the rug, but something happened, the rug started to cave in on itself, but it happened to fast for Cube to comprehend until it was too late, he was thrown into darkness. 

XXX

Cube woke up with a grown, and rubbed his head what happened, ok he kindove remembers he fell down, he fell down over a rug, into a maybe hole, but that’s all he can remember, he soon felt someone touch his shoulder which was weird nobody should be down here with him, wait now he can hear talking a lot of it, which was also weird. “Tis a nasty fall lass, ye be alright?” He heard from behind him, he turned around to see a shape, a shape that looks like Captain.

Cube gulped as he got up slowly the pirate ship helped him a bit “There ye go lass, lets get ye into line?” Line what line Cube was confused “I’m sorry but what line?” The pirate ship smiled a warm smile, a smile of reinsurance “Don’t be worried lass, the lins just a wee thing that we do with souls.” Souls wait WHAT “wait where am I!?” Cube said panicked, the pirate ship patted him on the back “You be in purgatory lass, ye be dead” At these words Cubes world just shattered he was dead, he felt himself go pail at those words “I'm dead”

The ship sighed and walked him over to a line, well there were lots of lines, lots of lines but the lines were going fast, he’ll be at the front in about 10 minutes which was good, as he moved forward the pirate ship followed him, a bit of worriedness was on his face as he glanced at Cube every once in a while. 10 minutes went by and he was at the front of the line, the shape that was their looked old and frail, but moved and talked as if they were no older than 21. “ State your full name, birth, and tell me what color this is” At that she pulled out a dark red cloth, but to Cube it looked dark gray “ Umm Cube Aziraphale Skyward, 6/12/99, and that’s dark gray?”

When he said that the lady and the ship looked at one another, she then pulled him close to whisper to him, he could hear some of the conversation “ hes half--shouldn’t be--another “ That’s all he could hear, before they turned around “ Bow, here will bring you back to the living, you are much too early to be down here.” Ok so that’s reassuring, but why can’t they just tell him how to get out, but he only nodded, he let Bow take his hands, as they walked away he looked back at the woman who had a sad expression on her face before going back to the next shape.

“What was that all about?” Cube asked Bow, He looked back at him before looking forward once again “ Like she said ye not supposed to be dead yet, so I'll bring ye back to your body but in order to do so we need to cross the half plane that’s were shapes who haven't found their soulmates go, but they be more likely to get a second chance so that’s why they be closer to the exit back to life.” Makes sense “But why are you courting me?” At this Bow stayed silent for a few moments before speaking up “ Their half they will take anyone as a soulmate, the ones closest to the entrance of life are 10 times more likely to go back, then the shapes that be near the entrance to the half plane.”  
Ok that made more sense “I see“ And with that they continued along their way until they reached a door, Bow opened it and stepped in pulling Cube in with him, but when they were in Cube was pulled in closely to Bow, he was now in front than in the back, and bows hands were wrapped around him protectively. What sickened Cube the most is that the shapes their looked 2D, paper like, they were sketches, they were hollow. When he walked close to one they turned their head quickly and reached for him, but got pushed back by Bow, so this is what Bow ment, it sickened and saddened Cube but he knew that they had to keep on going forward.

As they walked forward closer to life Cube could see that the shapes changed, becoming more 3D as they walked closer, to life, and theses shapes were more friendly than the 2D shapes. After a few more minutes of walking they got to a door, it was colored white, and it had a lock on it, so Bow reached into his pocket, but soon started to check the others, then he frantically checked his coat pocket before giving out a frustrated growl “Those no good 2D thieves AHH, Come on Cube” He growled walking them back to the area were the 2D shaps were.

But Bow stopped and left Cube were the 2D’s stopped and the 3D’s shapes began, he told him to stay put as he looked for the thief, Cube sighed before looking around the area at the 3D shapes, they were all chatting with one another, and playing, some were kids, teens, young adults, adults, and elderly, he felt sad for all of them more so for the kids and elderly, he then looked into the 2D area, they were a bit more aggressive they fought with one another, did a few acts of violence, or violated one another's body and that sickened him, he was glad bow left that part out when he talked about this place.

As he continued to look around he was one shape, or well a beat, shapes here were white, as for beats they were a darker shade of gray, this was true for both alive and dead shapes and beats. But what this beat did surprised him, the beat just got done beating up a shape, then their attention turned towards him, he felt there's eyes meet, and he couldn’t look away from the hole of sketchy eyes, one second,two seconds,three seconds. Then in a burst of light or what's what it looked like to Cube he could see color so many different colors, he looked down at himself and could see he was blue, a beautiful shade of blue, he looked back up at the beat, a beautiful shade of magenta, his soulmate had gotten closer to him, it reached out for him, but as if an invisible wall was their he couldn’t get through to him.

So Cube took the steps in to get to him, both of them couldn’t keep their eyes off one another, this was their other half, they wanted to touch, and feel one another, they wanted to look at each others colors, and never look away. Cubes soulmate pulled him into a hug, but his soulmate was tall and had to bend down, but that didn’t matter to Cube he hugged him back.Hugging his dead soulmate felt weird, he was 2D but still felt a slight bit of 3D, but it was a nice feeling he liked it, he felt safe in his soulmates arms, he didn’t want to let go.

He felt his soulmates arms being pulled away from him, he felt his arm being pulled, he saw that his soulmate was becoming smaller, he panicked he didn’t want to leave, he dug his feet into the ground and pulled away from the thing that was pulling him away from his soulmate. He turned to the thing ready to fight it, but stopped seeing that it was Bow,Bow “ WHAT THE HECK BOW!” He shouted at the ship, he was green, a jade green. Bow got angry back at him “ What DO YOU MEAN, I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?” he grabbed Cubes arm tightly “ WHAT WAS I THINKING! OH I DON’T KNOW HUGGING MY SOULMATE” at this Bows hard grasp softened as he stared at Cube “w-what?”

“My Soulmate, you just pulled me away from my soulmate!” when he said that Bow looked at the area Cube’s soulmate was “Blixer-- Blixers your soulmate. But i don’t your from different times, that can’t be“ Cube only heard Blixer, everything else was muffled, Blixer that’s his soulmates name ‘it suits him’ Cube thought to himself, but jumped in fear when a finger was snapped in front of him “w-what!?” Bow sighed “I will have to talk to Abbil, you can go to your ‘soulmate’ at that time, but no were else got it?” This made Cube happy as he nodded, Bow sighed again before walking back to the first door, but left Cube to his soulmate, or by the halfway point because Blixer wasn’t there anymore.

Cube sat down and waited as Bow walked out of sight, he watched the 2D side, he watched them fight, he watched as they stab one another, or rape one another, He didn’t like that sight so much, but he nedded to see were Blixer was, but he started to feel tired,he tried to keep his eyes ‘opened’ but in the end he fell asleep. When he woke up in the dream Cube looked around he was back in that one room at the abandoned house but why. He soon heard words, and footsteps, before the door opened aggressively, their was his soulmate, alive and well. He looked pissed, he shouted a few more words outside of the door before shutting it, then slid down onto the floor, head in hands.

Cube gulped as he got up and walked over to Blixer, he didn’t think he wanted to touch Blixer, it was a dream after all, a weird dream. Soon Blixer got up and walked over to the piano, he sat down before playing a calming song, it was beautiful how calming it was, his soulmate was talented. Soon the door opened revealing a female, in a beautiful Victorian dress, that sickened him, but what sickened him even more was that she had a knife in her hands, he wanted to get up to stop her, but his body was frozen h couldn’t yell or warn Blixer as she walked over hugging him, before plowing the knife into the back of his neck, were it connected with the head, he watched as Blixer dropped dead on the piano, he watched her pick him up moved the rug, it already had a hole under it before dumping his dead body in. Cube felt anger inside he just wanted his soulmate die, HIS SOULMATE! He was going to kill that bitch.

But before he could even get up, he felt himself being pulled back into ‘reality’ he sat up quickly and looked over to shook him, it was a child, but before he could even say anything they just pointed at the 2D side before running away to play with the other kids. Cube blinked and looked over at the 2D side he soon let a big smile come upon his face as his eyes laid on his soulmate, and when his soulmate saw he was looking at him he outstretched his arms for a hug. Cube got up quickly from where he was laying before jumping into his soulmate arms, hugging his waist tightly, before letting go as he felt the strong arms wrap around him picking him up, he felt Blixers head being placed into the crook of his neck. 

Cube purred as he patted Blixers head, he could feel how he and Blixer melted together, he loved it, he loved feeling his soulmate arms around him, he loved the feeling of Blixers breaths on his neck, he loved everything about his soulmate. He got snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a small rumbling on his chest, it felt like words were being said by his soulmate but he couldn’t understand them. “ I’m sorry I can’t understand you?” Blixer took his head off of his chest and said the same things again, again Cube couldn’t understand, and knowing he can’t understand him made him tear up. Blixer growled as he placed him down pushing him back into the 3D area, but Cube held onto his hand “Please don’t leave me Blixer don’t leave me” he felt the tears fall from his eyes.

Blixer bent down and left a light kiss on his lips, it felt nice, it warmed Cube’s heart feeling Blixers lips touching his, the kiss only lasted a few seconds but it felt like forever to the both of them, but Blixer pulled away and got back up to his normal height of 6’11, before walking away, Cube still felt sad, but ne sortove understands that his soulmate needs to do something, and he knows that his soulmate would feel safer if he was in the 3D area, so he stayed where he was, waiting patiently.

xxx

Blixer scuffed as he walked around everyone, getting into a few fights as he pushed his way to the door, he hated that his soulmate couldn’t hear him, his soulmate was alive and in a different ara, he was born in a different ara, they wouldn’t be able to speak the same language and that pissed him off so much, he got so pissed off that he almost missed Bow coming back with Abbera, but good thing he saw him at the corner of his eyes, so he followed them back to his soulmate, his cute little soulmate. When they got their Cube was no were to be seen, and that scared him, where was his soulmate!? 

“W-where is he, WHERE IS MY SOULMATE!” He yelled to the other 2D’s he knew most of all of them could understand him, so they cowered at his anger, others just stared at him, so he glared at them “Blixer calm down he’s in 3D, look” He heard Abbil say, so he turned around and lo and behold he was, he must have wandered off, but came back when he heard him shout “ Soulmate!” Blixer said happily “ He has a name” He heard Bow said “ Well sorry I can’t ask him that, he can’t understand me!” 

xxx

Cube watched as Blixer glare daggers at the old woman and Bow he couldn’t understand what any of them were saying, until the old lady turned to him “Cube I need a sample of your saliva” This made Cube blink “m-my saliva! But why!” he stuttered “ so I can make a potion for Blixer” as she said that out of nowhere she pulled out a swab of cotton, and pointed it at him, Cube sighed before opening his mouth, and almost gagged when she shoved the cotton in his mouth, and moved it around collecting saliva, she pulled it out and looked at it before nodding, walking away. Blixer came up to him, well as far as he can go in the 2D side, so Cube took the few steps forward that Blixer needed to pick him up.

XXX

“Here we go, drink up Blixer” the old lady came back after what felt like an hour, Cube and Blixer were sitting down, Cube was sitting in his lap, holding a cup in her hands, Blixer scuffed but took the cup and drank the entire content, before shivering “Ugh That was very disgusting, I have an accent?” when Blixer said that Cube immediately kissed him deeply, Blixer was confused before kissing him back, wrapping his arms around him protectively as they continued to kiss.

Two minutes later they broke apart for air, as they took breaths they looked into eachothers eyes before laughing, but a cough interrupted them. They turned around to look at the other two who were standing near them “Cube we should get going your body needs your soul again and fast you’ll see Blixer again, but right now we need to go!” Bow stated pulling Cube up and out of Blixers grasp, and running them into the 3D plane, as they ran to the door of life Cube looked back and outstretched his hand to Blixer, Blixer did the same until he was out of sight.

They continued to run for a few minutes until they came to the door of life, Bow pulled out a key ring with only two keys, he picked the right one and put it in, turned it before opening the door towards them. Bow looked at Cube and nodded, Cube nodded back at Bow, but before he walked in he said “It was nice meeting you Bow” This made Bow chuckle “No problem lass, now go, your body awaits” This made Cube chuckle before walking into the door, when the door closed he felt himself fall, falling into light.

Cube gasped as he opened his eyes and sat up quickly, he looked at his body and saw that it was still that beautiful blue, he sighed, but smiled seeing that it wasn’t a dream, it was real he found his soulmate, but with that being said, he’s back in the land of the living. With that knowledge he shouted looking up in the hole “HELI, CAPTAIN!!!!! HELP YOU TWO!” he waited for a few minutes before shouting the same thing again. When he shouted that he heard Heli shout his name “ HELI I’M IN HERE FOLLOW MY VOICE HELI”

He then heard the door being burst opened “LASS BE CAREFUL!” He chuckled at Captain “CUBE WERE ARE YOU!” Heli ignored Captains questions as Cube shouted “ I’M IN THE HOLE, IT’S REALLY DEEP” when he said that he soon saw Heli look down at him “How did you get down their?” She said as Captain came over before untying the rope he always carries around with him, hoisting it down. Cube caught it and used that and the hole wall to climb up “ Well I feel down, there was a rug covering up the hole and I on the rug” at this point he was being pulled up into the room.

“Well that isn’t good, glad your ok” Heli said smiling at him “heh--Oh and you two look good in blue, I must say” those words that confused the two “wait you can see color how!?” Cube scratched his neck as he chuckled “Well I may have died for a small bit, gone down to purgatory, and found my soulmate there, he’s really cute though” Heli and Captain looked at one another before looking back at Cube as if he was insane.

" What its true, his name is Blixer, and he has a very sexy accent" Cube felt himself drool at the remembrance of Blixers voice. " Cube you're making zero sense" Heli said before checking his head , trying to see if their were any bumps on it. " Heli i'm fine, i didn't hit my head, and I surely didn't dream anything, i can see color now, like Captains rope is a tan color, that book shelf dark brown, this room is dark blue!" he shouted in frustration pulling away from Heli's grasp.

He was about to shout out other colors when he heard a familiar chuckle, he looked down at the hole and their was Blixer, kindove alive, a ghost well say. " Blixer!" Cube shouted jumping back down into the hole, and was caught by the magenta circle " My Cube, falling back into my arms like he should be" this made Cube chuckle before kissing Blixer lightly, who kissed him back just the same. As they kissed Cube could feel eyes on them, but it didn't matter at the time his soulmate was back with him.

They pulled away three minutes later, looking into one another's eyes. Blixer grinned as he held him protectively with both hands, before growing two more, he used these to climb up, startling an already startled Heli and Captain. Cube grinned at them as he nuzzled into Blixers chest. " This is my soulmate!".

( there we go, I hope you liked it, and really the only thing in here related to my dream was Cube jumping down the hole to be with Blixer. But now that being said, have a good day or night, just don't pull all nighters, i will find you and make you fall asleep, sleep is not for the weak GO TO BED IF IT'S 12:00 a.M !!!!!!!!!)


	7. In the HEAT of the moment *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . . Umm smut. . . it's mostly smut. . .

(This is my au called Shape to Beat, I have a few drawings in my JSAB blog about this, and one information post about it, But all you need to know for this fanfic is that Cube has four mates, and that Shapes and Beats are both genders~Yaoi) 

Cube felt hot, like not sick hot, but a different kind of hot, and Cube couldn’t figure out what it was, he never had this feeling when he was a shape, so after telling his mates (Fresh, Blixer, Goopy, and Annihilate) he was going to go and lay down in bed, he took off his clothes, got under the bed, before going on his phone looking up the symptoms. 

Was it a fever--no, his face was warm but it was more in his lower region “Oh my” Cube said quietly to no one in particular, before searching up ‘Beat heat’ there were a lot of videos about this topic and some articles, most of the articles were telling about the experience with a Beat in heat, or what the beat felt like being in heat. And the articles hit everything that Cube was feeling right down to a T. 

Cube Felt his face heat up as he shut his phone off, laying down, coming to the realization that he was in heat. Cube could text his mates to help him out but, reading the articles that were written from Shapes having Beat mates, all of them said how rough they were. So he’ll use his mates as a last resort if fucking himself wasn’t enough for his body.

He thanked himself that he was already naked as his hands snaked down, caressing his body, moaning with delight when he played with his sensitive nipples, rubbing the nubs in between his fingers, and pulling lightly on them. He did this for a minute before pulling away from his nippls, moving his hands down to his nook, were his member was already out. He touched it lightly, sending a shiver all around his body, as well as letting out a quiet moan, before gripping it a bit tightly, this made him moan out a bit louder, it felt nice-- being rough with himself felt nice

Letting out a quiet sigh he started to stroke himself, keeping the small tight grip on his member, The vaginal area of his nook started to drip, but Cube took no notice of this he was only focusing on the pleasure on his member stroking it up and down, as his unoccupied hand roamed his body once more,teasing his nipples as his strokes became sloopy and his moans became louder, not caring anymore that someone would hear him.

A few minutes he came on his hand, a loud moan escaping his lips, what they won't expecting was their vaginal region of their nook came as well, and there was a lot, it soaked his sheets and a small bit soaked his blanket, his legs now shaking with pleasure as he came, his vision went white for a small bit before coming back. He panted madly as he shakenly pulled the covers off of him and off the bed, looking at the puddle he created on his bed, paradise he was a mess but he wanted more, he wanted a dick inside of him now. 

He let out a shaky sigh before going over to his phone, opening it, clicking on Fresh’s icon to text. Texting him to come to his room, then he waited, he waited for what seemed like hours but it was only a minute before Fresh arrived in his room, Fesh could already smell sex before he even came to the door, his dick was already hard smelling the scent of his mate in head, he was happy that his mate called him to help him out, but knew it wasn’t going to be just him. Heats last five days, it doesn’t matter if the one taking the dick gets pregnant, it’s still a week of being in heat.

Fresh could already see that Cube was ready for him, ready to take his dick, and he loved it, everything went fast, he was standing by the door clothes on, and the next thing he knows he’s on top of Cube, pinning him down, cloths were now off, as he let out a low protective growl, as he pushed his dick in Cubes vaginal area. Cube let out a loud moan as Freshe’s dick entered him, but it felt nice, Cube liked the feeling of being stretched, He wrapped his arms around Freshes neck as Fresh started to thrust in and out of him at a medium pace.

Cube was a moaning mess, Cube looked like a whor, or a slut, hell maybe even a porn star, tears of joy was running down his face, his eyes were closed but if they were opened Fresh would see that they would be rolling to the back of his head, and that made Fresh smile knowing that he can make his mate a slut for his dick, moaning louding, asking him to go faster. Fresh wouldn’t say no to his mate, who was behaving very good for him, his mate will get what he wanted and more as they fucked.

“FRESH!” Cube moaned out as he came on their stomach and on Fresh’s dick, Fresh growled as he pulled out of him, and rubbed his dick before he came, his semon got onto Cubes stomach, some on his chest, and hell some even got on his face, Fresh’s vaginal region was only dripping a small bit. Both panted heavily as they came down from their high, Cube pulled Fresh into a deep kiss, Fresh growled lowly as he kissed the Cube back, biting and scuking the bottom of his lip, before plugging his mouth into Cubes mouth, exploring it, Cube didn’t even fight back as his mouth was explored.

And that was the only day one, day two of Cubes heat he shared it with Blixer, who stretched him out a lot, Cube was covered in semon inside and out when they were done with the day, he had a lot of bite marks along his body, and love marks as well. Day three was spent with Goopy, Cube thought that Goopys dick wouldn’t even fit inside of him, but somehow it fit inside, their session ended early because Cube couldn’t take anymore of Goopy’s girth. When Day four came, Cube knew he wouldn’t be able to handle Annihilates dick, and he was right, when they fucked only the tip could barely get in, but that didn’t matter, Annihilate filled him up nice.

When day five came around Cube didn’t know who he should call to help him, so he ended up calling all of them, basically having an orgy in his room, Cube was bit, stretched, overstimulated, but he loved every moment of it, he liked being filled to the brim, he liked the rough feeling his mates gave to his body, he loved every single moment all of them were with him.

When Cubes heat was over, he had to have a lot of help walking, his mates kepped apologising to him about how hard they went with him, but Cube told them that it was fine and he loved every moment of it and even said he wouldn’t mind something like that again when his nexted heat came, when Cubes mates heard this, they were all exsited for Cubes next Heat. 

(I. . . I have no words. . . sorry for this being a but short. . . eeee. . . don’t stay up late. . . ~yaoi)


	8. Just shape and shitpost (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just like Just shape and vines but it's me and my friends on Discord being an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for being gone for so long hopefully this will make up for my absence

(welcome back to yaoi’s shitpost this time it’s less vines and it’s going to come right out of me brain.~yaoi)  
(It’s always been you)  
“ alright who wants to get crazy for prom?” Blixer who drank spiked punch walked up to the mck “Ok all y'all fuckers I’m the king now, and I say let’s Fucking party!” Cube is in the background shaking his head at his crush.

“ what would happen if I put my minecraft bed next to yours? Ahha Jk. . . Unless. . .” Blixer said to an almost passed out Cube on the couch “ What did you say Blixer?” He said sleepy “Nothing Cubie, go to sleep” 

(Yandere Cafe)   
A young Cube is sitting in their class before turning to the shape next to them “I wonder what It would be like to cut you open” The shape looks terrified now as they scoot away from Cube.

YC!Cube: Fuck me  
YC!Blixer: I mean if you like, that could be arranged.  
YC!Cube:. . . ;-;

YC!Cube: i'm ether going to commit mass murder, or enjoy a nice walk in the park, I don't know i'll deside on the way their.  
YC!Blixer: tell me again why I'm hopelessly in love with you!

(Post Game)  
Cube: I'm in love with Blixer how do I tell him!?  
Captain: Just tell him how you feel.  
Heli: Ya do that  
CTM: Ima send him a XXX Pic  
Captain and Heli: NO

Cube: Umm excuse me I can't see  
CTM: EXCUSE ME FUCKER SHORT BITCH COMING YOUR WAY.

Cube: we should get some peches.  
Cube: oh but their a bit expensive  
CTM: Fuck that Ima fight a bitch for theses peaches.

(A friend on a JSAB discord server said “Blixer eats a kit kat wrong”, so i did this)  
Cyan: what do you want from me  
Blixer eats a kit kat wrong.  
Cyan crying: please stop

Cube: Close To Me possessed me  
CTM: It's called split personality honey

((Corrupted language: Growls, grunts, grones, roars, ect.  
Shape Language: Shapes  
English: English.))

Blixer: Grones in speech  
Cube: Gunts as a response  
Cyan: ((Pink Circle: Blue Square:?))

Cyan: What did Blixer say!?  
Cube: oh he just wanted to know if our date was still on  
Cyan: $&*!#  
Cube: ((Cyan_small_square !!!!!!))

Blixer: whimpers  
Cube: Oh, thank you for reminding me to take my pill Blixer!  
The heros: ??????

Blixer: Hey Cube.  
Cube: Yes Blixer  
Blixer: *Grones*  
Cube: *Blushes deeply*  
Cube: B-Blixer That's inappropriate!

Cube: Hey CTM can you stop getting my body sore!?  
CTM about to be XXXXXX by Blixer: :]

Blixer: hmm Cube looks good today.  
Annihilate slaps cubes behind  
Blixer wakes up to a slap to the face and with a very flustered Cube looking at him.

Blixer and Cube are on a date.  
Both wake up in Blixers bed, Cube having bite marks, while Blixer had scratch marks.

New Game: We ain't going to tell the others Right?  
CTM: No they'll figure it out sugar daddy.  
Cube: D-did we  
Blixer: I think we did

CTM: Oh harder daddy  
New game looks at CTM confused

Lycan: I'm making fucking Mac-N-chees AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME

Cube:. . . . Your gay  
Blixer:. . . I know I am. . . were dating  
Cube: haha that's gay  
Blixer:. . . CUBE

Blixer: I will die for you  
Cube: BLIXER YOUR LITERALLY ARE BLEEDING OUT  
Blixer:. . . so i am

(Musicals)  
POTO!Cuda: I am your angel of music  
POTO!Cube: You are my angel of music  
POTO!Blixer: What the fuck is happening.

POTO!Cuda: See this Cube I'm going to kill this little piece of shit, you are mine!  
POTO!Cube: Please don't *Kisses Cuda*  
POTO!Cuda:. . . ok you two can go.

Wicked!Cube: I turned my boyfriend into a scarecrow   
Wicked!Blixer: Ya but i'm basically immortal now. . .

BMC!Blixer: I almost destroyed the school. .. want to go out with me?  
BMC!Cube:. . . Ya sure. . .

(Hazbin Hotel)  
Hazbin Hotel!Blixer: Dear if I wanted to hurt anyone here. . . . I would of done so already  
Hazbin Hotel Cube and Cyan: . . . 

(JSAB2 The Lost Ring)  
TLR!Cube: please no more I can't take it! Please stop making me do this  
TLR!parasite, Using TLR!Cube's body to eating the body of a living plant shape, who was slowly dying of this.

TLR!Infected Cube: You all look ravishing, this new body can tear all of you up, I'll have a feast for melania!!!

Infected!Cube:Vibe check  
Infected!Cube kills barracuda

infected!Cube: I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt! I don't want to hurt anybody!  
Also Infected!Cube: hehehehehHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

(Shape To Beat)  
STB!Cube!:Do rabbits go to like a rabbit heaven?  
Cubes mates grown at this question  
STB!Fresh: theses arn't questions you ask after your first heat!

StB!Cube: I feel sick. . .   
StB!Cyan: Can it be something you ate?  
StB!Fresh, Blixer, Goopy and Annihilate: *sweats nervously*   
StB!Cyan: : )

StB!Cube: Is that a deer?  
StB!Fresh: Yes. . . you need to eat it. . . your a beat now  
StB!Cube starts to tear up because they don't want to eat once alive thing.

(SCP)  
Scp-5716 to Dr.Cube: how was your day sweet cheeks!?   
Scp-5716 to anyone else: I'm going to f*cking rip your face off b**h!!!!

Dr.Heli: Scp-5716 tried to eat me last time I went in his cell, good think I had my taser with me!  
Dr.Cube: really why was he so violent with you, when I went in their, he never threatened me or tried to eat me.  
Dr.Captain spits out their coffee:WHAT

((My friend King))-Dr.Cube:Scp-5716 seems to select random people to like hmmm

Scp-5716, is thinking about their own standers and why their hopelessly in love with Dr.Cube

Dr. Cuda: Apparently SCP-5716, can create beings that bend to his will we are calling them SCP-5716_A

Dr. Cube:it's fascinating on how they turn pink!  
Dr.Captain: your only fascinated because your in love with an SCP.  
Dr.Cube: and your in love with a sycopath (aka dr.Heli) , but do I commit!?

Scp-5716: you know doctor, I can crush you just like that!, ending your life.  
Dr.Cube:. . . . You better stand the fuck down before I make you  
Scp-5716:. . . . . . . . *achieved unlocked, in love with a scientist*

(Naga)  
Naga!Blixer: I'm not going to find a mate, not after last time!  
Naga!Cube comes into his life.  
Naga!Blixer:. . . I must HAVE HER!!

Naga Blixer is a protective little shit, while naga cube is a very shy bean, surprised she hasn't died yet will all of the more harmful snakes around.

Naga!Blixer: I'm going to owo you now  
Naga!Cube:. . . alright

Naga!Blixer Hisses at Naga!Cuda  
Naga!Cuda: Chill!  
Naga!Cube is holding onto Blixer tightly.

(Flesh and blood)  
Vampire!Blixer: Well my dear did I give you a scare, my humble apologies  
Vampire Hunter!Cube:. . . . . W-what

Vampire Hunter!Cube: Arn't you going to suck my blood!?  
Vampire Blixer: No good heavens no, I do not drink from a person, I have my blood delivered to be, that have been destabilized of any infections you. . . unhealthy may have. . .  
Vampire Hunter!Cube: I'M SORRY BUT WHAT THE F-

Butler!Lycan: Boss their really Cute. . . can we keep them!?  
Vampire!Blixer: hu. . . hehehe if they'd like to, we are not forcing anyone to say.

Vampire!Blixer walking his border, soon hears a baby crying and run over.  
Vampire!Blixer: Oh dear, who left you out here little one! You must be freezing!  
Vampire!Blixer picks up a smoll Lycan, and puts them in their coat, before running back to their castle.  
Vampire!Blixer: I'll take care of you, i'll take care of you

V!Blixer: Those bastards tore up my son, all because he was a vampire. . . I truly will never forgive Vampire hunters, but I will keep my blood lust contained. . . That's why I don't drink from a neck anymore. . . if I do I fear what I may do  
VH!Cube puts their hands on Blixers: I am So sorry for your Lost Blixer. . .

V!Blixer: Will you make me the happiest vampire. . . and marry me  
V!Blixer: If only I can say that to you when your awake  
V!Blixer looks down on a sleeping Cube

Ghost of V!Blixers son on V!Blixers and VH!Cubes wedding day: Dad. .. I'm happy for you. . . I always wanted you to be happy father.

V!Xera:Mommy how did you meet daddy?  
Newly turned Vampire!Cube: I tried to kill your father.

V!Cuda: Blixer. . . are you sure about having another mate!?  
V!Blixer: It's been 300 years since he and his mother died. . . I'm ready to have another mate Cuda.

(Horror au) 

Starvation!Cube: Have you seen the heros  
King!Blixer shaking in fear: N-No haven't seen them  
Starvation!Cube glares at Blixer before walking away  
King!Blixer sighed and rubbed his eyes: This is my fault. . . I'm so sorry heros  
unstable!Cyan: Your fine. . . it's not your falt  
Unstable!Penta, Tri,Circle: Ya you are alright  
King!Blixer starts to cry.

Starvation!Cube: I'm terrible, I'm messed up, but I can't stop. . . I'm hungry. . . I'm hungry all the dame time, and I'm sick of it, I want to be normal. . . I want to be normal again. . . .

Poisoned!Heli: Can you not be an ass Captain  
Greedy!Captain: Fuck ya mate!  
Starvation!Cube: I swear I'll eat both of you if you don't shut up!

Voodoo Doctor!Lycan: My people please drink from my glass of health, you will feel so much better afterwords!  
Body lust!Cuda: . . . . . this is what you do, why not just Kill them  
Voodoo Doctor!Lycan: Because that's less Fun Cuda

King!Blixer: If I could turn back time, I would not of started this.

Unstable King!Blixer: Cube is creepy as hell. . . I think their trans. . . Have you not seen them, were a females chest area should be, theirs two cuts. . . . Oh fuck you too!  
Unstable!Cyan: Blixer!? Are you talking to your guitar?  
King!Blixer: . . . . No

No one  
No one at all  
Absolutely no one  
Unstable King!Blixer @ his Crown  
Unstable King!Blixer: Can Cube feel love if i kiss them. . . Oh shush your mouth your just jealous!

((to get this next one One of my friends was like “now I'm just imagining him thinking somehow that he, cube, and his crown are in a love triangle and when he confronts cube about it they're just like wtf” So I made this ))

Unstable King!Blixer: Cube I'm in love with you. . . No shut up I asked him first your fuck tard  
Unstable King!Blixer throws his crown to the ground  
Unstable King!Blixer: How does that feel BITCH  
Starvation!Cuda:. . . . what the fuck is going on.

Unstable!Cyan: If you hurt my mom I will kill you. . .  
King!Blixer:. . . I won't hurt them. . . Promis. .

Unstable King!Blixer: Oh my dear you will be mine forever  
Starvation!Cube in a cell chained up, and naked, they looked to of been uhm, bite marks all over their body as Blixer licked his lips  
Unstable King!Blixer: hmm yes mine

Voodoo!Lycan" I'm on my way (*3) to eat your skin"  
Starvation!Cube: I'm on my way(*3) To kill your entire family, and feed you to mine

King!Blixer to Starvation!Cube: This is mine, I'm taking it with me.  
Body lust!Cuda: Can I have it?  
Unstable King!Blixer: NO FUCK OFF IT'S MINE

(AHIT)  
Hat in time!Blixer: look kid I'm going to steal your soul as you complete this task.  
AHIT!Blixer: what no you can not have my soul.

Snatcher!Blixer: you killed me you think I'm going to love you.  
Vanessa!CTM: all far in love my prince~

Moonjumper!Fresh: why hello their lovelies  
Snatcher!Blixer: THATS MY DEAD BODY RIGHT THEIR.  
Hat kid!Cyan: you had a dead body!!!


	9. You captured my heart, and my kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Blixer doesn't know how badly he had just fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm so, swrdcfgvhjkl ENJOY

The kingdom of Blusera was a nice and powerful kingdom, but the thing was, no one had seen their queen, if they wanted something done they have to go to the knights that are stationed around to tell them their problems. But no one knows why they can’t see the queen, when someone tries they are stopped and asked to talk to a guard or a knight. 

The queen in question was nice, and kind, they just didn’t want to be seen because they were actually both genders, and didn’t want to freak out their subjects with the knowledge, they looked like a female, but had a voice of a man. So they decided to stay locked away in their castle like a princess in distress, but they didn’t need saving like those princesses. 

XXX

The king chuckled as he threw down the queen from her throne, before sitting down on it “Ahh that’s more like it” he then looked down at the cowering queen “You, go and tell your subjects that they have a new ruler, and make it snappy” The King demanded “B-But I. . .” The king got up again and glared at her “Are you talking back to your King!?” This got the ex queen to shut up before she walked out to get word out that they were no longer Grensar, but part of the Pinark kingdom.

The king laughed when she left as he pulled out his map and his dagger, before slicing an X on Grensar, He had all of the lands, he just needed one more Blusera, but the dam queen had to strong of an army, but now he controls Grensar, Orema, Yamin, and his own, The Queen of Blusera won’t stand a chance against his army.

His mouth drolled just thinking of taking over the area, then his mind went to the Queen,, despite the other queens, he had a good description on what they looked like, but this queen, he couldn’t find a dame thing about her, and that pissed him off, but no matter, after his army rest and the new army got settled with his new rules, they’ll set out for Blusera.

The King chuckled again, folding up the map, putting it back in his pocket, He couldn’t wait to rule over all of paradise, and he’ll make sure no one crosses the line, even the church, and if anyone goes behind his back, he’ll sentence them to death, or order them to pull out their own eyes if they wished to live. 

The new paradise was going to be great, and that last land was all he needed to make the new paradise happen, “Just you wait your highness, I’m coming for your blue kingdom” He chuckled as he messed with his dagger, carving his name and title on the thrown’s arm.’King Blixer The I’

XXX

“So he took over Grensar. “ The Queen said as she/he looked at the letter, and petted the pigeon that delivered it to their kingdom. “Well then I guess we must get prepared to fight '' the Queen sighed as they looked out the window, before going to tell a guard to bring more guard out and about.

XXX

“Heh they don’t stand a chance against my army” King Blixer chuckled to himself, he was currently riding in a carriage, Some of his most trusted men were in the front,the others in the back, and following them were the three countrys army, well now their apart of his army, but still they were following behind, he just wouldn’t wait to see the look on the blue queens face as he takes her land finally completing his empire.

Soon they stopped moving making King Blixer scuff and looked out the window, “what is the meaning of us stopping!?” He growled “My lord the knights of Bluesera are blocking us” Blocking them, but their only four miles away from the kingdom, this enraged Blixer, as he got out and walked to the front of the line, and indeed there was ten Bluesers knights blocking them, but soon the strangest thing happened when he got up their they got on one knee, and put their weapons down.

“Our highness wishes to make an agreement with you” One of the knights said before they all got back up, holding their weapons and marched towards Blueser, Blixer scuffed but moshened for his army to follow him as he followed the knights. His army didn’t object they followed their king the four miles to Bluesar.

When they got to Bluesar it looked abandoned, maybe the queen told them to go into hiding typical. When they got to the castle he told his army to stay back, but allowed two of his knights to come with him, as they followed the knights inside the palace. After a bit of walking they came to some doors must be the throne room cause when the knights opened it there were two thrones. Blixers eyes soon found the queen staring out the window and she,, she was beautiful, wait, what is he thinking . . . 

“My queen” One of the knights stated, She looked over and nodded at them, with a wave of a hand they walked out, Blixer scuffed before doing the same with his own. But now they are in a few moments of silence, very awkward silence until Blixer broke the silence “Soooo you wanted to talk?” Blixer finally got out as the queen nodded and moshend him to another area, The king followed them surprisingly.

When the door was closed The queen looked at him, he again felt himself blush, then the queen opened their mouth. . . now Blixer was confused when they heard their voice. It was like it was a male, but had a hint of female in it, the queen said “I wanted to talk to you, I know what you want and I know what you can do, so I want to make a trade.”A trade how stupid of them to think that he Blixer would want to trade with them, but their offer was tempting, very tempting but “And why should I trust that you keep your word” Blixer scuffed at the Queen who chuckled at him.

“Oh King, I can assure you that I never back out of a promise, and If my offer still doesn’t please you, give me three days to earn your trust” The Queen said holding out their hand for Blixer to shake, Blixer looked at it, then back at the queen “First tell me what you want then I will shake your hand” The Queen put their hand down, but they did not seem to be disappointed “ For three days I’ll let you rule my kingdom, and if by the third sunset you have not loved me, I’ll step down as Queen, But if I succeed, you must give back the lands you stole, and become my king” well that didn’t sound so bad, except for the giving back the land part, but, no,no he will not give his lands to anyone, that’s his.

But still the offer was tempting, sighing he held out his hand, to which she took it, they shook hands, but Blixer felt a sting on his hand and looked to his palm was, on their was a full moon, but one half was colored in, he looked back at the Queen who smiled at him lovingly “, Fresh Blixer Annihilate Ambrosa the king of Pinark,By the powers of the Gods our trade was true, break any rules and there will be consequences” Blixer wouldn’t say he was scared but he was scared “W-who are you!”

The Queen continued to smile as they said “Cube Treeangle Bluesera, Ruler of the Bluesera land, child of the moon goddess and the last king. And as I said Blixer I never go back on a promise.


	10. Short stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some short stories that I wrote on my Discord server

(Hi these are short story's, some may become full story's, others will stay their short sides.)

TW/ Past suicide, suicidal thoughts

Cube looked at the pills in their hands, how easy it would be to take more then was recommended, how easy was it overdose, and die right on the spot, Death would be a releaf right, they hoped that a long time ago. No one cared for them, so why should they continue to live, and looking at heir testosterone pills made them think back to he days were they were helpless, defenseless, doormat But not anymore, Cube relised this as they took their recommendation amount of pills ,then put it back in the cabinet. They were different now, they were stronger, much more confident in their self, they can owe it to Blixer and his Corruption, though it was bad, it changed their life for the better. They looked at themselves in the mirror, Fixed their makeup, ears, dress, gloves, once they saw that hey were fit and ready to go out,Cube smiled at their reflection "I'm ok, we're ok" Before walking out to join Blixer and the others, Tonight was a Night to relax, and Party, and not to think about the past, tonight was Ok, They were ok.

____________________________-

TW/ attempt self harm, emotional break down, attempt suicide

Blixer can't live with himself how has he gotten so lucky, these shapes, who called him a friend, These shapes who let him stay over after a night of DJ'ing, This shape showed him how to sail, this other shape showed him how to work a knife 'right', the other shape showed him how to use said knife in the actual correct way. He doesn't deserve their kindness, he doesn't, he doesn't, H E D O E S N O T. 'They don't truly care for you' Something in the back of his mind said to him, he didn't want to hear that voice, but. He let out a choked sob 'They are only trying to get to your head, but we won't let them, you see that knife my friend, end it' Blixer looked into the kitchen, the knife that Heli and Cube let him keep, he doesn't deserve them. As quickly as a centipede Blixer had the knife in hand. He looked at the knife then at his wrist, 'it will all be over soon my friend' The voice cheered him on "Just cut deep and strait down your arm, then do the same to the other' The voice still said cheerfully. Blixer did as he was told bringing the knife up and started to cut, just a small cut was all he could do when the door flew opened, and a panicked Cube came running in screaming his name. Confused at this sudden act, Blixer looked over at the Cubed head unsure on how they could of gotten in, or why they were in his house. Soon Cube was running at him, and gripped his arm, they inspected the little cut that he had made, and an abundant amount of tears streamed from their face, before Blixer was pulled into a bear hug.

Confused and frightened Blixer stayed still, till the whole world came crashing on him, he started to cry, and cry, he was so tired, he was just S O T I R E D, he Feel to his knees, burring his face in Cubes stomach, he didn't want to let go, he didn't want Cube to leave him. Cube only held him tightly to their body whispering comforting words of encouragement, and said the few words Blixer always wanted to hear come out of someone's mouth "You are worthy of being alive"

_____________________

Percy Jackson and the Olympians 

"Come On Lover boy, or you'll miss it" The Cube said as she ran up the slop behind her was a pink circle who shook their head "It's the sea their shouldn't be anything truly existing about it" The Cube turned to glare at the Circle who only laughed at her misfortune. She huffed before sitting down legs dangling over the cliff looking out towards the sea, The Circle finally cough up to her and sat down. "Ok I'll be honest this is beautiful Cube, but your still a seaweed brain, that's not going to change my mind" Cube looked over at him before puffing a cheek "Blixer your so mean, and you're supposed to be a half-blood of Aphrodite." Blixer let out an offended gasp.

________________________________

Tw/suggestive NSFW

Cyan was walking around the caretaker house but has been hearing many suggestive noise coming from their caretaker room, he didnt want to think nothing of it, but when they heard a grunt that sounded like Blixer, they fucking booked it kicking the door opend, not caring of he saw something, but got confused when he only saw his caretaker messaging Blixers shoulders " oh hello their Cyan, also what did I say about knocking and kicking opend doors" embarrass Cyan walked out the door closing it, Blixer and Cube shared a look before grinning suggestively, making Cube grinn the same way

______________________________

JSAB2The Lost Ring

The infection, the new infection Purn, they were calling it. Cyan and Heli were in the cave system, it was crumbling, left and right Rocks, and stalactites fell but Heli was doing her best to fly threw them, until one cought her on her back wing, gasping she threw Cyan as she went down, she struggled to get up, but she knew it was going to be useless. She looked up at Cyan and shouted "Go I'll be fine Cyan", Cyan shook his head and tried to crawl on the rocks, but Heli shouted seeing a stalactites fall, but it was intercepted by, Cube, their claw hand was blue but they still held the purple green of the infection, soon they scuffed hitting themselves on the cave wall, the Infection getting back in control, before the now corrupted Cube walked away. Cyan couldn't dwindle on that now, now it was time to save, CRACK Cyan looked on in horror as a big chunk of rock fell on Heli, her blood now seeping out from the bottom, Cyan was to late, but using Heli's last words you ran out of the cave getting out just in time to see the entrance collapse on its self, Cyan will never forget Heli, saying a prayer to the tree you watched as Helis dust remains starting to fly up, collect ting with Captains and Lycans dust remains, Cyan will never forget the brave souls that risked their lives, their deaths will not be in vain!

________________________________

Yandere Cafe 

I took the blame so you wouldn't have to, I sat on that chair waiting for death, the clock ticking ever so slowly the exicushioner taking his time dediting when to pull the electricity, then Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ "ahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you were their smiling at me, I asked you why you were here "I can not live without you by my side, even in death we will not part, now my dear take my hand I have something to show you" I took your hand, we shot up threw the sky it was beautiful, the earth was beautiful, we looked at the sky for years till you said you had to go, I asked were, all you said was down, and I knew we'd meet again, you took my hand, and flew us back down, blinding light then. "WAAAAAAAAAAA WAAAAAAA"

______________________________

Vampire love

"Mom. Dad get up, you promised, you promised" the little vampire princess said to her parents, her little brother standing next to her pouting, the newly turned vampire queen chuckled at her daughter "Your Daughter and Son are awake" she told the Vampire king sleeping at her side "By sunset their your children" he felt his wife hit his side "kidding my love, I'll get up" Blixer stressed and looked outside, the moon was shining brightly, a perfect day to show the kids how to transform into their bat forms.

_________________________________

Cube walked down the dark road, ya maybe it wasn't so smart to stay out so late, maybe it wasn't smart to take some extra hours at work, but Cube needed the money to get their heat pills 'to idk not go into heat boss, geez pay more hours you dumb ass' Cube huffed at his thought though it was true, he sighed walking down an all to familiar rode only to bump into some shapes. "Oh sorry didn't mean to-" (T//w attempt r @ p 3) Cubes words were cut short as his arm was grab tightly by the taller males, not just any males, Alpha males, The one gripping his arm tisked "My what a beautiful thing like you doing all by your lone some hmm" Cube desperately tried to remember to be brave, exactly how Captain, Heli, Cuda, Blixer, and the hero's showed him how, but just in that moment Cube's mind went blank, his body shook in fear of the strong scents the two Alphas were giving off. Tears feel down his face as the other Alpha gripped his hips pulling him close, that's the time Cube started to get out of their grasp, he didn't want to know what would happen next, he didn't want too

"Ah come on Doll stop thrashing around" the one holding his hips said trying to get him to stay still, but Cube wouldn't he refused to go down without a fight, till he felt himself getting hit in the back of the head, not enough to knock him out just enough to get him dazzed. Falling to the floor, the two men snickered at one another at having out smarted another Omega, only when they tried to go forward, Cube let out a terrified scratch, the daze wearing off just enough for him to scream bloody murder before he was pinned to he ground, having his head smack harshly on the concrete floor " Dame Omegas, and their loud voices, why don't you be useful and-" Their was a low growl next to them, the two men looked over to see a Beat standing their angerdly, they slowly tried to back up but was cornered by another triangle Beat, then A Flower beat, the a pure Alpha Boat, Pure Alpha Helicopter, then the heros, the two now knew who's pack they were dealing with, and they regret doing so, so much

+++

"We're alone"Omega!Cube said to Alpha!Blixer as they walked down the street, Cube was holding Blixers hand as they walked down the street, back towards Cubes home. " It would be such a shame if something was to ruen this perfect night" Cube joked, making Blixer chuckle "Oh no what could ever make our walk so horrible!" Blixer joked back looking around the place, now making Cube laugh, but stop, ears folding back, and he clung onto Blixer, fear was In the air, causing Blixer to growl, he knew Omegas had better range of smell then Alphas but when this caused Cube to become afraid, Blixers on eage, looking around for real, trying to see if he could spot what ever Cube was smelling.

Soon catching someone from the corner of his eye, Blixer's growl became a snarl, before he picked Cube up bridal style and ran to his house, looks like he would be staying with Cube a bit more tonight.

_________________________

Horror Au

Reformed!Cube breathed in a new life, how did they get here, and why did they have minimul clothing, on them, they felt to exsposed, they looked up at the new looking heros, the first to their right was a Triangle, a dark royal purple, next to it was a star, a white star, next to them was a Jade Green Ovel, and the last hero was a cresent moon, a dark red, blood red. "How, how" was Reformed!Cube's only answer, they no longer felt starved, sure they were still super skiny but they no longer felt to eat the flesh of others "what are your names heros. Their accsents were weird But Cube could still hear what they were from first to last their names was 'Sigu, Tam, Pan, and Ambro"

_________________

TW/ This is really sad, Major Character death, Please do not read if you don't want to see characters dieing, Graphic imagery

"Cough" The sound echoes threw the cave, every commotion that had been going on only moments before had now stopped, Eyes turned to one another, no one saying a word, they were all scared as to what to say. Why is a cough scaring everyone,the reason is the cough is the one and only sigh that you have the virus, a very contagious virus that will kill in three minutes, and the only way to stop it from spreading was to kill the infected.

Blixer was the first to speak, all eyes were on the Pink circle as he spoke in his deep raspy voice, “Ok who did it, who was the one to cough” No one said a word again everyone looking at one another trying to figure out by sight who it was, but of course it never works that like, it’s only the last few seconds of life that one changes pail, blood comes in their eyes, their mouth starts to foam up as well as Blood comes out of their mouth before dying, that is the most painful way to die by the cough.

“Please speak up, we need to know so we can stop the infection from spreading” Blixer had his cannon pulled out looked at Cube, Captain, Heli, Lycan, Cuda, and the heros still no sound came from the others until Cube stepped forward, she also raised her hand as she said “I-It was me Blixer, I was the one who coughed” Blixer had fear and terror in his eyes, he shook his head at Cube’s answer “No, No you didn’t, It came from somewhere over their” Blixer pointed his fingers at were Heli and Captain were who were both scared out of their minds like the others.

“Heli, Captain, Speak up, it was one of you and I am not have anymore deaths, I refuse to see anymore deaths, so the fastest way we can get over this if one of you comes clean, Or i’ll have to kill you both.” One minute has passed now, They had to work fast now, when the second minute came by that’s when the virus is at its most powerful it’s spreading threw the decaying of the shapes or beats body. Blixer scuffed, his arms shaking as he pointed his cannon at the two “Please Don’t make this harder than it needs to be”

Blixers voice was shaky and sad he didn’t want to kill his friends, he didn’t want this virus to take them so young, if only he knew how it came to be he, Cuda, and Lycan could of came up with an anti virus but no, they had no idea were it started. Cube and the others were shaking tears falling down her face as she cried into Cuda’s chest, two minutes were now in, and slowly Blixer and the others could smell the decay of bodys coming from Heli. Blixer looked at her dumbfounded “H-Heli why!? You’re going to kill us all!” She was crying now; her legs shook before falling to the cave floor “I-I’m sorry I didn't mean too, I wanted air, I wanted to see outside again and not this stupid cave”

Blixer scuffed, and didn’t Hesitate now to shoot down Heli, making sure that she was 100% dead, her body was crispy and a bit scattered when Blixer stopped firing his cannon, everyone looked on soomberly at her dead corps, Captain shaking as he cried, the love of his life had died right in front of him and he couldn’t of had done a damn thing. Blixer put away his cannon and sighed, he hoped it wasn’t too far into the second minute to be contagious, his theory was incorrect as Captain coughed, then Blixer, both looked at one another then at the others.

Cube was now crying harder hearing and seeing that Blixer was now infected, but soon pulled away as Cuda and Lycan coughed, Blixer looked over at Cube and the hero’s how were they not infected, or was she? “B-Blixie” Cube choked out a sob, Blixer gave her his signature grin “That’s all right doll, don’t be afraid, Kill us, you too hero’s kill us we got the virus” Cube’s sob continued as the Hero’s worked two on two to kill Lycan, Captain and Cuda, they left Blixer for Cube, knowing that she and him would need some time alone before he died, so they gathered up the bodies to throw away, once Gone Cube threw herself at Blixer knocking him back.

“Come on Doll don’t cry for me, it was going to happen eventually, but Cube refused, she cried on his chest, lightly hitting it “You can’t die, I won’t let you die, you big idiot!” her sobs stung Blixers soul, he pulled her close, and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back to sooth her worries away “ My doll, you must get past this kill me before it’s too late” But Cube only shook her head, burying it in Blixers chest, He looked around the cave sighing “You are only prolonging the inevitable, do you want me to die by your hands, knowing I died a fast death or die by the virus” Blixers voice was stern and strong but oh so filled with worry.

Cube continued to cry holding him close to her The Three minutes ticked by slowly but when it happened, Blixers eyes became bloodies, his mouth started to foam, as well as blood came out, then he died, in her arms, Cubes arms shook violently, before letting out an ugly cry, Blixers lifeless body staring at her with so much love in his final hours, she didn’t know how to respond at all “Take me, take ME INSTED YOU STUPID-” Her voice seassed seeing Blixer turn into dust and then fly out, she ran after Blixers dust, opening the rock that was placed at the cave enterance, before running again, behind her she could hear the Hero’s calling out.

She stopped at the treeangle who absorbed Blixers essence, It glowed brightly before projecting words in her head “Good job my career, the Virus has spread, the Numbers dwindle; now is time to creat new life, a more happy non corrupt life, isn’t that exciting Cube” What did, did the Treeangle just “Y-you, YOU CREATED THE COUGH, YOU, YOU, HOW DARE YOU YOU KILLED MILLIONS OF SHAPES AND BEATS, AND FOR WHAT, FOR A BETTER WORLD, WHY NOT KILL ME HU, WHY NOT KILL ME OR THE HERO’S AS WELL” Cube was seething in rage but soon calmed down, the hero’s hands touching her shoulders.

The Treeagle only laughed at this “My dear Cube, this world was infected by the bad now we can make it right, I’ll start to create new life forms, and you, you can help them” It said happily, It glowed, dust particles forming around it’s base before out of the ashes came a teen looking Cacti, it blinked and looked around, soon more started to pop up every minute. Then The Treeangle spoke again to Cube “I can not do this by myself you know Cube, you can carry life can you not?” Cube covered her stomach and scuffed “The only thing that would've ever been in me if it was Blixers child, and Blixers child only!”

This seemed to stop the tree before responding “all right if that’s what you wish” Cube nodded but blinked the Trees words confused her before she saw herself in a swirl of dust, she gasped and tried to get out, but soon found it futile as it started to go inside of her, before feeling it going down, down until it implanted itself were a child would be. “There you go Blixers child is now yours, you can thank me later when they are born in a few months. Cube was most definitely furious now.


	11. Short story's 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again more short story's from the Discord that I am on.

(A/B/O)  
TW/ child neglect, expected language  
They got a call about a Child being found who had run away from home, Cube and his team was the first to be called to find the little one. This would be Cubes first time finding a child, one of the Alphas on his team came up to him and said "Hey Omega you going to be ok with this? it's just a pup they said." Cube knew that they were trying to scare him, they always did, but he didn't let them throw him. 

When they got over to were the child was, couldn't be more 4 Cube felt his heart drop seeing how thin they were, the Omega inside of them was begging to help the child, but they could't do much, they are not the child protective servos, they were called for missing or murder/ suiside cases.

when the child was close Cube walked up to them slowly and said "Hey pup, what are you doing here all alone?" The child looked up at him and chuckled " hehe your funny mister" This warmed Cube and Cube's Omega up "Oh and how so?" Cube said as the child still looked at them "You're wearing female clothings, that's silly" Cube knew the child was young and didn't mean to be rude. Cube was one of 5 male Omegas that have been morn in the past century. Female Omegas aren't rare, but male Omega's are.

"It is, but it is the law little one, i have to wear female clothing, now where are your parents Pup?" The Pups happy tone soon turned sour, they looked away before saying in a low voice "My parents don't like me, they think i'm a mistake" Cube felt their Omega growl at that statement "Oh dear, you are not a mistake" The pup still looked sad looking back at Cube "But they say I am, daddy said I should of died in mommy, and then that mommy should of died as well, calling her a, a slut " Cube let out an audible growl now, how dare this Pup's parents do such a thing, but soon Cube had to calm down he could not scare the pup "Well then would you like to go to a nice home then were no one will yell at you?" At this point others had come to see why Cube's pheromones were working up

Cube looked at them and said "This pup needs to be taken by child protective service" The others looked around before saying "and why is that?" one Alpha said making Cube walk over to them squaring them up "This pup had just said Slut No pup should know that word, and have you not seen how skinny they are, this child is neglected!" Cube was seething with rage.

TW/ Death, graphic imagery, body abuse, expective language.  
The pup was found a few miles from his home, the child knew it's address so the others went as the Pup went into one of the police cars to drive to a foster home, the others soon went that way they were going to have a piece of mind with that father. Cube was still seething with rage as they got closer, not even letting the vehicle stop fully before getting out. Cube pulled his gun out of his atchul and pointed it at the door and yelled "Come out with your hands up" Cube could smell so much death coming from the house, others could as well but not as well as Cube, Cube could smell exactly were the deaths were, and how old their was, there were few around the house must of been animals because hey didn't smell like a shape or a beat, but inside their was the smell of a dead shape in their.Cubes other team got out as well pointing their guns at the door, three Alphas(once from the police station) including Cube (the other four stayed back near the cars just in case the culprit ran out)walked towards the door before the Cop kicked the door down.

All four of them pointed their guns inside nothing, but the smell of death wrecked inside, Cube could tell that the corps had been laying in the kitchen but had been moved, possibly to the bed room, but they had to find the man, Cube could he could smell that blood had moved this way, but the Alphas were already moving in, he knew they couldn't smell as good as him, so it would be his job to find the man, all he needs to remember is on this job act like an Alpha don't make your Omega take over.

So Cube walked out of the house following the scent of the blood into the woods "Woods always got to be woods" Cube muttered to himself as he continued to follow the smell, but jumped hearing a low voice behind him "So not bringing anyone with you what a dumb Omega" Cube whipped around smaking who ever it was over with the bottom of his gun before relising it was only his team member, who was now holding a bloody nose. "s-sorry, but don't sneak up on me like that" His team member scuffed "you should of known with that big nose of yours" this sent him off "what the Fuck is your problem with me, you have sone nothing but horass me since I've gotten this job, and don't you dare say shit about 'Because i'm an omega, because me being an Omega has nothing to do with me having this job! or do you just get fucking high of of other shapes and beats being down, because it makes you feel better about not having a mate and living in your parents basement Tallen!" Cube wanted to hit him again with the back of his gun, but was too much seething in rage to knotest Tallens face go from angry to scared.

Blooded hands grabbed him lifting him up, Cube gasped and thrashed around trying to be let go, he could see that the father was now a beat, and as he looked at him he got scared seeing that it was a circle beat, his mind/ omega immediately thought it was Blixer his own mate was their, but his logical side came in saying to look at the side of the beats head, it doesn't have horns like Blixer does, it was a different shape, Cube snapped again hitting the Beat (which did nothing) with the back of his head, but the Beat only pulled him in closing, Cube stopped thrashing around when the Beat smelled him, his Omega cowering in fear

The Beat grinned and ripped off the non metal collar from his neck, Cube was now scared, he was hyperventilating as he felt the Beats breath get closer to him, even his arms were going under his skirt, but before anything could happen he was dropped, a peace of rock (like a small bolder) had hit the beat in his face, But Cube used this moment to get out of the way and back on his feat immediately, Cube also coked the gun and pointed it at the beat shouting "Put your hands up, I have the right to shoot you" Cube had many rights, the fact that he killed his wife, and the fact that his body got insulted, (which was a penalty all on it's own) The Circle beat looked afraid, he scuffed like having two guns pointed at him wasn't a big deal

Tallen had soon spoke into his walky talky about back up, and not even five minutes later they had it, soon more Guns had been pointed at the man and he now looked afraid, he was also surrounded, he did nothing but put his hands up in surrender, the Cop handcuffed him and made their way back to the cars, Cube soon got the camera, there's grabbed the tape, numbers, and caution tape, and they went back into the house Cube found the mangled body of the Beat mother, her organs were all over the bed, her fingers were all chopped off, now in the fridge, her heart had also been ripped out and stuffed into her mouth, her arm was bent in a way that an arm should never be, and so was one of her legs, Cube took pictures of the crime scene, it would be used an the evidence for the trial, good thing Lycan would be their judge, because he judges hard

When everything else valuable was clipped, and sampled they packed up their things, waving goodbye to the ambulance and went on their way back to the office, Cube texting Blixer to grab him clean pars of work clothing and the new medal collar.

XXXXX

TW/ mentions of murders/ Cube's overall work, mentions of NSFW, very mild mention.   
It was a nice warm summer day, a day to cool down and be with family, happy mums and pops out on the beach watching their pups play in the water, the only bad thing is when your job is meant to stay inside, do paperwork of recent murders or the missing, unless you were called on the spot. So for the Omega who needed to do something, anything to keep their mind off of the recent bond mark on their neck was no other than Cube. The mark was slowly burning, the need to be scented strong, wearing Blixers (his mate) shirt under his work clothing, even having Blixer sent his work clothing wasn't even working to calm said nerves down.

Cube looked over at the clock for the millionth time that day, it still rang to be 10:30 in the morning and his shift ends at 4:20, so ya for him it was going super slow, Of course He and Blixer decided to get bonded right before he had to go to work, were they had two weeks off for a vacation, but yet they desired to do it the night they had to go back, why because they were bored, because they thought about having a pup, they wanted to be married already, it could of possibly been all three.

Did Cube regret doing it, heck no he didn't, did he feel like he was of Pup heck ya, but still Cube wanted this day to go buy a lot faster, if time could go any slower it would be going backwards. Cube soon jumped as a voice addressed him "Hey Omega you feeling alright there? you look pale, miss your alpha already~" of course the mild teasing came from Tallen who now looked at him for respect after Cube saved him from almost getting shot in the heart, so now there was a mutual understanding, but that 100% didn't stop Tallen from teasing Cube every now and again.

TW/ Talk about Preganency's  
" Yes I do, you know how it is with being bonded and stuff, oh wait you don't" The teasing could be heard in Cube's voice before they both broke off into a mild laughter, until it died down leaving a very stern looking Alpha "No are you seriously ok?" The question had caught Cube off guard as he looked at Tallen in the eyes, was he ok "I guess i've been feeling a bit sick, possibly for two different reasons"

Tallen scotted in to hear more what Cube had to say so Cube continued " I guess one reason could be I miss my mate, we just bonded two nights ago, and this is my first day being without him, my second reason could be I am of Pup, So, their are your two reason of why I may be sick!" Cube gave off a cheery smile finishing his sentence before the smile fell, laying his chest on his knees "Do you want Blixer to be over here, or i don't know a trash can if you feel like throwing up?" Cube was thankful for his offer " Thanks Tallen but i think I can wait the day out hopefully" Tallen lifted a brow before putting a hand on his shoulder "At least the trash can, I remember my mother when she had my sibling, she was sick a lot in the morning, and sometimes the afternoon, trust me you'll want the trashcan near you

Cube sighted but grabbed the trash can and put it closer to him as he went back to sorting out files, yep today was going to be a long ass day, but at least he had a friend to bare it with.  
________________________

(If Cyan was Cube and Blixers child)  
"Does he know?" The question caught the square head off guard, her face turned from looking at her spawn to her ex-ex Boyfriend, the Pink Circle was also looking at the Cyan square, off playing with the children of Paradise as they sat outside a coffee shop. The Cube shook her head at the Circle's question, knowing full well what he had ment without saying so.

"It pains me to look at him and see our sunshine , nore can I bring myself to tell him who we truly are, you know how it is Blixer" She gripped her cup as she stared into his eyes who were now looking back at her " Yes I can understand that, greatly" Blixer took a sip of coffee before continuing on " And Cube sorry about, going crazy, and as well as our fight that led to his death" Cube was trying not to cry now as Blixer spoke those words only for her to hear.

"A-At least he's better, at least he's alive!" Cube said continuing to hold in her tears, Blixer put his hand on hers trying to calm her nerves, and Cube was grateful for said jester. "I know it's hard Cubie, we can try again, later if we wanted" The look Blixer gave her melted her heart, but the sting of past hurts were still their "Maybe" those were the only other words said as they watched their once child, now a Hero fly around with other kids.  
XXXXX  
The Crying of a baby taking its first breath could be heard throughout the room, as well as hard breathing from the mother, and a few whimpers of pain from the father, The Baby was tagged, weighed, fluids taken out of their nose, before being wrapped up, and given back to the mother. The baby had stopped crying at this point in time, now the quiet sobs were coming from the mother, and a few tears were coming from the father, this was their first child, the first child of the new generation of shapes, it warmed both of the parents hearts to see their little one finally with them. 

A nurse came in with papers in her hands and gave it to the father, it was the birth certificate for their little one, to be keeped with them for a month before filling it out with the child's name, anything can go wrong in a month, no parent can be to sure about the life of their newborn, but these two, they have already picked out a name for their little one, as the Nurse walked away, they both looked at one another before back to their child before dying at the same time, using the same soft voice "welcome to the world Cyan"  
_____________________  
(Forbidden love)  
"This is getting dangerous, w-we should slow down seeing one another Blix" Cube was curled up in the giants arms, Cube was in her Nightgown, while Blixer was in nothing but pants. "Why do you say that?" Was Blixer answers as he looked down at the small yet deadly Cube.

"Heli was getting suspicious, on why I would get out of bed at night, that's why I was late today, we should stop for a time Blixer, maybe till the wars over, or make up a pattern to see one another, we just, can no longer keep seeing each other every night, it's getting to dangerous"

Before Blixer could even speak A voice spoke for him "Indeed it is, little Cube" Both Cube and Blixer jerked their heads to see Barracuda walking up to them looking eerily calm, the calm look frightened Blixer and Terrified Cube, this made Blixer want to protect Cube even more now  
_________________________  
Shape to Beat   
TW// talks about hurting, injuries   
"There is a new moon tonight" The statement from their mate surprised Cube as they looked over at Fresh, Blixer, Goopy, and Annihilate. " Is there something bad about a full moon?" Cube asked tilting their head to the side, the others looked over at Cube then back at themselves, before looking back at Cube, Annihilate was the one to speak for them all " Cube dear, a New moon is the worst time for a Beat, we become Feral, more so then what we are, we hurt other, sometimes ourselfs, if anything ticks us off we'll become much more violent, we'll kill Cube" 

Cube felt pale they thought that they have gotten this whole Beat thing down, they were coming to terms that they were a beat, but now hearing this information, they didn't know how to feel anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to know the discord I am in that is JSAB, don't be shy to hit me up, i can direct you two the tumblr that put me on the discord, but a fair warning it does get a bit chaotic.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a JSAB Blog (https://askbeatandfamily.tumblr.com/) 
> 
> but thank you all so much for reading, have a good day or night, please don't pull all nighters~Yaoi


End file.
